Imprégnation
by athena974
Summary: Alors que Jacob Black se consume de chagrin à l'annonce du mariage de Bella, cette dernière voit arriver sa cousine qui est à la recherche de ses parents. Quels secrets cache cette étrange fille nommée Hermione Granger ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas surprise par l'existence des vampires et des loups-garous ? Et puis c'est quoi ce bâton bizarre dont elle ne se sépare jamais ? Réecr. E.C.
1. Chap 1 - Enfer et Damnation

Bonjour chers Lecteurs !

Je reviens vers vous avec une toute nouvelle Histoire, qui me tiens à cœur depuis trop longtemps !

Il s'agit d'un Cross Over "Harry Potter & Twilight", avec en guest star (une fois n'est pas coutume) un couple très peu utilisé : Hermione Granger (et oui, toujours) et Jacob Black (Miam !)

Ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire le savent : j'adore le CITRON, et du coup, j'en mets partout ! Donc, **Interdit aux moins de 18 ans** !

Que les lecteurs de **Maï-Lee** se rassurent, je n'abandonne pas la fic, bien au contraire ! Mais ce cross over m'accaparait tellement l'esprit qu'il fallait que je l'écrive !

Donc, rappel des titres : Cross over **Hermione/Jacob**, Scènes **citronnées** plus ou moins acidulées...

Disclamer : Je ne suis ni JK Rolling, Ni S Meyer... ça se saurait au vu de mon compte en banque...  
>Elles ne font que me prêter leurs personnages pour que je joue avec, au gré de mes humeurs et de mon imagination... Et on peut dire que cette dernière peut être particulièrement débordante !<p>

Bon, voilà... après ce blabla hautement intéressant, place à l'action...  
>BONNE LECTURE !<p>

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 - Enfer et Damnation<span>**

Jacob Black se tenait d'une main à la table de la cuisine. Ses jambes tremblaient et un grognement animal monta des tréfonds de sa poitrine. Dans son autre main, une petite carte brillante, décorée de jolies arabesques en filigrane, l'invitait, ainsi que son père, au pire évènement qui fût. Ses doigts se crispaient compulsivement sur le meuble faisant dangereusement craquer le bois.

– Jake, calme-toi, pour l'amour du Ciel, l'implora son père. Billy, vissé dans son fauteuil roulant, regardait avec peine son fils se consumer de chagrin.

– Elle ne se rend pas compte… grinça le jeune Indien, ses yeux marrons et brillants fixés sur les mots maudits écrits en lettre dorées sur le papier ouvragé.

– Elle t'avait prévenu. Elle ne te l'a jamais caché, tempéra Billy.

– IL VA LA TUER ! hurla Jacob, fou de désespoir, réduisant la pauvre table en charpie.

– C'est _son_ choix, mon fils, se désola-t-il, nous n'avons pas à interférer là-dedans.

– Mais le Traité…

– Je sais ce que dit le Traité, le coupa l'Ancien, mais Sam à déjà donné son accord. Si tu voulais avoir ton mot à dire, il fallait accepter de prendre ta place à la tête de la Meute. Il fallait endosser le rôle pour lequel tu es né.

– Si elle survit à la transformation, elle deviendra un monstre ! Ça ne te fait rien à toi ? gronda Jacob en regardant enfin son père.

– Jake, s'exaspéra-t-il, bien sûr que ça me rend malheureux : elle est la fille de mon meilleur ami ! Je l'ai vue naître ! Je sais que des temps difficiles nous attendent. Mais quelle qu'en soit l'issue, Charlie aura besoin de notre soutien. Et Bella, quelque soit son choix, aura besoin du tien !

– Papa… Je ne peux pas… Je ne supporterai pas d'aller là-bas, et de la regarder épouser ce… cet… AAARGH ! Je le déteste ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il revienne ! Il m'a volé ma Bella !

– Jacob ! s'énerva Billy. Bella n'a jamais été pour toi !

– C'est faux ! Je le sais ! Je le _sens_ ! Je perçois les réactions de son corps quand elle se trouve près de moi ! J'entends son cœur qui s'affole, sa respiration qui s'accélère ! Son corps _me_ réclame, _moi_ ! Et tu ne peux pas le nier !

– Son corps peut-être, reconnut l'homme, mais pas son cœur, Jake… Pas son cœur…

De rage, Jacob froissa le papier et le jeta par terre, sur les débris de la table qui jonchaient désormais le sol. Fermant les yeux, il s'exhorta au calme. Il sentait la brûlure de la transformation imminente, les soubresauts qui remontaient de son épine dorsale et se propageaient dans toutes les cellules de son corps. Il devait quitter la pièce avant de blesser son père. D'un pas rapide, il se précipita dehors. Il eut à peine le temps de quitter les dernières marches du perron qu'il ne put plus retenir le loup en lui.

Tout en continuant sa course vers la forêt, il laissa ses gènes lupins prendre le dessus et se transforma. Le bruit du tissu qui se déchire lui fit se rappeler que son short venait d'être réduit en lambeaux.

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de se déshabiller, cette fois-ci… La rage dans laquelle il se trouvait avait explosé littéralement. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de la mutation maintenant, le temps où il se transformait par accident était révolu depuis belle lurette ! Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella Swan, c'était une tout autre histoire !

Cette fille était son Enfer sur Terre. Elle avait le don de le mettre dans des états impossibles !

Le dernier évènement en date, son mariage avec ce monstre suceur de sang était le pire ! Il avait déjà du mal à accepter qu'elle en épouse un autre que lui, mais alors là ! Choisir elle-même de mourir ou de se transformer en monstre sanguinaire (ce qui, soit dit en passant, revenait plus ou moins à la même chose), dépassait complètement son entendement ! C'était à croire qu'elle n'avait strictement aucun instinct de survie !

Mais, lui, en bon Chien-Chien qu'il était, malgré les choix d'une improbable absurdité de la demoiselle, n'arrivait jamais à lui refuser quoi que ce soit !

Imbécile qu'il était, d'avoir accepté de venir à son mariage. Il devait être sacrément maso !

– _Je te le fais pas dire !_

– _Oh, salut Leah…_

_– Salut Jake… Je suis passée chez toi et Billy m'a dit… pour le mariage._

_– Ouais…_

_– Jake, je sais bien que tu te fous complètement de mes conseils, mais… tu devrais arrêter de te morfondre…_

_– T'as raison, Leah… Je me fous complètement de tes conseils !_

_– Pfff… Je sais que ça fait très cliché, mais… ça passera._

_– Quoi ?_

_– Ce que tu ressens… pour Bella… Ça finira un jour._

_– J'en doute._

_– Tu t'imprègneras, Jake. _

_– Veux pas._

_– Gamin._

_– M'en fous._

_– Non, je ne plaisante pas. Un jour, tu rencontreras l'objet de ton imprégnation et tu l'oublieras._

_– Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi…_

_– Et bien… C'est ce que je me répète… à chaque fois que je regarde Sam…_

_– Désolé. Je n'y avais pas pensé._

_– Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. De toute façon, c'est pas pire que quand il revit ses ébats avec Emily dans sa tête !_

Jacob grimaça. Effectivement, cela leur arrivait à tous, enfin, ceux qui avaient trouvé leur moitié : par moment, des images plus que parlantes affluaient dans un esprit ou dans un autre, sans prévenir. Et alors, et bien, tout le monde profitait du spectacle… De quoi faire un porno de mauvais genre ! Nous étions tous habitués à ce genre de situation… Mais, même si cela provoquait seulement un certain embarras parmi nous, les souvenirs de Sam étaient une vraie torture pour Leah…

_– Ouais… C'est vrai._

_– Alors ? Tu vas y aller ? _s'enquit-elle pour changer de sujet._ Seth y va, lui._

_– Je lui ai promis, mais… J'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir. Mon père y sera, ainsi que ta mère et ton frère…_

_– Je sais que Seth aimerait que tu viennes et, à mon avis… Tu devrais vraiment y aller…_

_– Et pourquoi ? Tu trouves que je ne souffre pas assez comme ça ? _

_– Tu sais, il existe un vieil adage qui dit qu'il faut soigner le mal par le mal !_

_– Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr que…_

_– Mais si… Ecoute : Si tu la vois, de tes propres yeux, épouser ce type, ton esprit finira par se faire une raison et il sera beaucoup plus réceptif quand le moment viendra…_

_– Quel moment ? Je t'ai dit que je n'avais absolument aucune envie de m'imprégner de qui que ce soit… C'est Bella et ce sera toujours Bella !_

_– Quelle tête de mule ! Elle va se marier à un vampire, je te rappelle ! Et sûrement devenir vampire à son tour ! _

_– Ouais, je sais… Je cherche encore à l'en dissuader…_

_– Imbécile ! Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas lutter contre l'imprégnation ! _

_– Je trouverai un moyen !_

_– Et elle, tu y a pensé ?_

_– Qui ? Bella ?_

_– Mais non, crétin ! Cette fille qui t'est destinée. Celle de qui tu t'imprègneras._

_– Et bien quoi ?_

_– Mais tu n'écoutes jamais les Anciens quand ils racontent les anciennes légendes de notre peuple ?!_

_– Euh… j'ai dû sécher un cours ou deux… De quoi tu parles ?_

_– Je te parle de ce qui risque d'arriver si tu luttes contre l'imprégnation !_

_– Et donc ?_

_– Celle qui t'est destinée va ressentir la même attirance envers toi. Mais, tout comme toi, elle n'est arrivée au monde que pour une seule et unique personne ! Si cette personne la rejette…_

_– Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ?_

_– Ton rejet pourrait la tuer…_

* * *

><p>Voilà... petite entrée en matière pour mettre l'histoire en place, et surtout, expliquer dans quel contexte se trouve notre pauvre Jacob...<p>

La suite arrivera prochainement... dès que je saurais si oui ou non un cross over Hermione/Jacob vous intéresse ou pas !

En attendant, à bientôt !


	2. Chap 2 - Le départ

Salut à tous et toutes !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon X-Over.

Aujourd'hui, on continue, doucement à planter le décors, avec un petite immersion dans le monde sorcier...

J'espère que vous aimerez...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 - Le départ<span>**

Hermione Granger tournait en rond dans la petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny au Terrier. La guerre contre Voldemort était terminée depuis six mois maintenant, et les Mangemort en fuite avaient tous été rattrapés et enfermés à Azkaban, sous la bonne garde d'une cinquantaine d'Aurors surentrainés.

La décision qu'elle avait prise une semaine auparavant ne cessait de la ronger et de lui coller des insomnies. Mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution.

Malgré elle, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa valise, ouverte sur son lit, qui n'attendait plus que d'être bouclée. Lentement, elle attrapa le petit cadre photo posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle emmènerait ce souvenir avec elle. Elle aimait cette photo prise en fin de cinquième année, où l'insouciance se peignait encore sur les traits rieurs de Ron et Harry qui l'accompagnaient sur le cliché.

Elle pensa avec mélancolie que cette insouciance avait bel et bien disparu. Harry avait du mal à retrouver le sourire, quant à Ron… Ron se comportait de manière étrange… Il ne semblait pas pouvoir se remettre de leur rupture. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été ensemble… Elle avait cru, à un moment, être amoureuse de lui. Mais alors qu'ils échangeaient leur tout premier baiser, au milieu du tumulte de la Bataille Finale, en plein milieu d'un Poudlard ravagé de toute part, elle avait eut l'horrible impression d'embrasser son propre frère…

Pensant à ce moment-là que ce sentiment était uniquement dû au fait qu'ils étaient en train de se battre, elle avait voulu réitérer l'exploit, un peu plus tard, alors que le calme était revenu. Mais cette sensation avait alors été pire que lors de la fois précédente, alors que le gentil et impétueux rouquin tentait de l'entrainer dans un baiser plus fougueux… Elle avait été forcée de repousser ses avances… Et lui, en avait été douloureusement vexé.

C'est pourquoi elle pensait que partir était la meilleure solution… Elle ne fuyait pas, non… Bien sûr que non… La version officielle était qu'elle partait pour Forks, petite ville de l'état de Washington dans le nord des Etats-Unis, chez son oncle maternel, pour y retrouver ses parents. En effet, elle avait conseillé à ces derniers d'aller se cacher là-bas pendant la guerre. Son oncle, le frère de sa mère, Charlie Swan, était le Chef de la Police dans cette petite bourgade quasiment inconnue. Il avait donc été facile de le convaincre de les placer sous protection. Par un très discret et _innocent_ sort de confusion, Hermione avait évité qu'il ne pose trop de questions embarrassantes…

Hermione avait fait ses adieux, ce soir, après le dîner, à toute la famille Weasley. Elle ignorait quand elle reviendrait parmi eux, quand elle les reverrait. Son départ était prévu très tôt le lendemain, car elle désirait prendre l'avion. Elle ignorait s'il y avait des Sorciers dans les alentours de Forks, elle ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de transplaner directement là-bas, ni même d'utiliser un Portoloin, sans savoir où atterrir.

Tous aussi adorables qu'ils étaient, elle pressentait que cette séparation lui serait immanquablement salutaire, de même qu'atrocement difficile.

Les Weasley étaient _sa_ famille. Son point d'ancrage dans le monde Sorcier. Arthur et Molly aimaient bien plaisanter sur le fait qu'ils comptaient deux filles parmi leurs enfants. Molly avait d'ailleurs beaucoup pleuré quand elle avait fait part de sa décision de les quitter. Ce qui avait fait culpabiliser Hermione, au point de la faire pleurer aussi. Mais Arthur avait tempéré en répétant inlassablement qu'Hermione avait besoin de retrouver ses parents, et que lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête à revenir, la porte lui serait évidemment toujours ouverte.

Harry comprenait sa décision. Et il serait bien parti avec elle, histoire de se changer les idées, s'il n'y avait pas eu Ginny. Jamais plus il ne se séparerait de sa Ginny. Devoir se séparer à la veille de la guerre leur avait assez brisé le cœur à tous les deux, inutile de recommencer !

Les jumeaux, toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, avaient caché leur peine de la voir partir sous des farces en tout genre, allégeant l'atmosphère qui s'était considérablement alourdie après son annonce. Pour donner le change, ils avaient même soumis l'idée qu'elle parte en éclaireur tâter le terrain, en vue d'une éventuelle ouverture d'une succursale de leur boutique de Farces et Attrapes…

Ginny était triste. Outre sa meilleure amie, elle perdait aussi sa sœur. Mais comme Harry, elle comprenait qu'Hermione, privée de ses parents depuis plus de deux ans, puisse vouloir les retrouver. Alors, comme à son habitude, elle gardait le sourire, en toute circonstance. Hermione savait qu'elle prendrait soin d'Harry. Elle savait que seule Ginny lui rendrait le sourire qu'il avait perdu depuis la fin de la guerre. Qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il ne se sente plus coupable de tous ces morts qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Oui, Hermione pouvait partir tranquille.

Elle n'avait plus vu Ronald depuis qu'elle avait annoncé son départ, voilà trois jours. Elle s'évertuait à tenter de se convaincre que c'était mieux comme ça. Que des adieux seraient trop douloureux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle sentait, malgré elle, les larmes monter dans ses yeux, quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

– Je peux entrer ? fit la voix de Ron.

– Oui, bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant rapidement la porte.

– Merci. Je vois que tu es prête à partir… grimaça-t-il en avançant jusqu'au lit, montrant la valise pleine du doigt.

– Oui, j'ai rassemblé toutes mes affaires, confirma Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Un long silence de plus en plus gênant s'installa, sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ait le courage de le briser. Ron s'avança vers la fenêtre, dos à elle, les yeux dans le vague tournés vers l'extérieur.

– Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle ne fut pas certaine d'avoir compris. J'ai du mal à l'accepter, ajouta-t-il plus fort, mais je vais finir par me faire une raison.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, intérieurement soulagée. Puis, se retournant enfin face à elle, il continua :

– Je vais partir, moi aussi…

– Où ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

– En France. Chez les parents de Fleur. Ils ont besoin d'aide pour reconstruire leur village Sorcier. Je pars demain, moi aussi…

– C'est… très gentil de vouloir les aider… répliqua Hermione, se faisant l'effet d'être une parfaite idiote : s'il partait si loin, c'était clairement pour l'oublier, pas parce qu'il s'était soudainement trouvé une nouvelle vocation de bon samaritain !

– Ouais…

– Toi aussi tu vas me manquer… chuchota-t-elle pour dissiper le malaise. Il la regarda, un sourcil perplexe relevé sous sa frange orange. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'aimer comme tu le voudrais… s'excusa-t-elle, abandonnant désormais tout faux semblant. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement qu'en tant qu'ami… J'ai conscience d'avoir perdu cette amitié… avoua-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Et je sais que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil entre nous. Je suis désolée, Ron… Puis elle se tût, consciente que sa voix la trahirait si elle continuait à parler.

Mais Ron avait déjà vu ses larmes inonder ses joues et il regretta d'avoir été si dur avec elle, ces derniers jours. Oui, il l'aimait. Oui, il avait été vexé de voir que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Oui, il s'était mis en colère quand elle avait annoncé qu'elle s'en allait. Mais voulait-il vraiment qu'elle parte en emportant ce dernier souvenir de lui ? Voulait-il qu'elle se rappelle de lui comme quelqu'un de colérique, rancunier et boudeur ? Non. Il voulait qu'elle ne se souvienne que des bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il était amoureux d'elle, alors il devait aussi être capable d'être son ami. Après tout, il l'était depuis leur première année à Poudlard.

Cette dernière révélation fut comme une décharge électrique. Non mais qu'avait-il fait ? Quel idiot il était ! Il avait gâché les derniers moments qu'il aurait pu passer avec elle !

Voyant qu'elle pleurait toujours, il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Surprise, Hermione eut un léger sursaut.

– Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il contre son oreille, j'ai été stupide !

– Tu m'en veux encore autant ?

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai mal réagi parce que j'ai été vexé. Tu me connais ! J'ai toujours eu un sala caractère ! Mais je te promets que je ne t'en veux plus. Tu vas me manquer, vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas que nous partions fâchés. Alors juste, écris-moi de temps en temps, d'accord ? Juste pour que je sache que tu ne m'oublies pas…

– Oh, Ron, comment pourrais-je t'oublier ! Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Il la serra d'avantage dans ses bras, et elle s'y blottit de bon cœur, soulagée d'avoir fait la paix avec lui.

– Il est tard, je vais te laisser dormir… Tu pars tôt demain matin. Et je sens que si je ne m'en vais pas tout de suite, je ne te laisserai pas partir du tout…

Déposant un tendre baiser sur son front, il passa doucement ses pouces sous les yeux noisette de celle qu'il était persuadé d'aimer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, pour essuyer ses larmes. Il lui sourit une dernière fois, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

– Au revoir, Ronny.

– Au revoir Her-Mignone… Prend soin de toi.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Hermione dormit mal, cette nuit-là. Les images de sa discussion avec Ron passaient et repassaient sans cesse dans sa tête. À cela, vinrent s'ajouter le stress du lendemain, l'appréhension de retrouver ses parents après deux ans et demi de séparation, ainsi qu'un étrange pressentiment qui s'insinuait lentement en elle…

Le lendemain matin, c'est le cœur lourd et les traits tirés qu'elle quitta le Terrier. Elle ne se retourna pas, refusant de voir le visage triste de Ron qu'elle savait posté à la fenêtre de sa chambre, la regardant s'en aller.

Elle transplana jusqu'à une rue de Londres, qu'elle savait déserte à cette heure, puis héla un taxi qui l'emmena à l'Aéroport. Il valait mieux qu'elle se réhabitue à se comporter comme une Moldue dès maintenant. Elle doutait fort que des Sorciers ne soient installés dans une petite ville comme Forks…

Une fois dans l'avion, elle rattrapa un peu du sommeil qu'elle avait en retard. Elle s'était en effet permis la folie de se payer un billet en première classe… Son compte à Gringotts avait été considérablement renfloué grâce à sa récompense d'Héroïne de Guerre. Et il n'avait pas été difficile de changer l'argent sorcier en monnaie moldue.

À son arrivée à l'aéroport de Seattle, dans l'après-midi, elle prit un petit coucou qui l'emmena à Port Angeles, une petite ville côtière, où elle monta dans un taxi qui l'emmena jusqu'à Forks, où son Oncle Charlie l'attendait. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au commissariat, pour plus de facilité.

– Salut Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? l'accueillit Charlie en l'embrassant, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

– Bonjour Charlie ! Je vais super bien ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

– Tu as grandi depuis ces deux dernières années ! Non ? dit-il en la regardant attentivement. Il y quelque chose en toi qui a changé…

– Mûri, plutôt, je dirais… répondit-elle mystérieusement.

– Allez, viens, grimpe dans la voiture. Nous discuterons en chemin…

Hermione prit place, réjouie, dans la voiture de Police, mais remercia intérieurement son oncle de ne pas mettre la sirène, comme il le faisait pour l'amuser, alors qu'elle était encore enfant…

– Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu rester longtemps la dernière fois… Quand je suis venue avec papa et maman…

– Ce n'est rien, tu sais… J'ai bien compris que quelque chose clochait… J'ai bien essayé de cuisiner ta mère, mais… Elle n'a rien voulu me dire… Il va falloir que je révise mon manuel sur les interrogatoires ! s'esclaffa-t-il, faisant rire également sa nièce. Puis il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux : j'imagine que toi non plus, tu ne me diras rien ?

– Pardon Tonton, mais je ne peux pas… s'excusa Hermione, en regardant ses mains, penaude.

Elle n'aimait pas cacher des choses à son oncle. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et avait passé presque tous les étés chez lui avec sa cousine Bella, qui avait seulement quelques mois de plus qu'elle, jusqu'à ses onze ans. Il était difficile de ne pas l'aimer : il riait et souriait tout le temps, il ne se fâchait jamais, et c'était lui qui lui avait appris à pêcher…

– C'est pas grave… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Fillette… Et puis quel serait l'intérêt de la vie sans une petite part de mystère ?

– Quand verrais-je papa et maman ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

– Demain. Je les ai installés chez des amis, au beau milieu d'une Tribu Quileute ! Mon meilleur ami, Billy Black est un des Anciens du village. Il m'a donné son accord. C'est la première fois que des « Visages Pâles » s'installent sur leurs terres, rit-il, secouant la tête comme au souvenir d'une ancienne blague.

– D'accord… Et Bella, que devient-elle ? Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis si longtemps !

– Oh, Bella… Elle va se marier…

– Cela n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça, remarqua-t-elle, c'est pourtant une excellente nouvelle !

– Oui… c'est possible… répondit-il en perdant tout à coup son sourire.

– Charlie ? demanda Hermione, inquiète. Pourquoi parais-tu si triste ? L'homme qu'elle épouse ne te plaît pas ?

– Oh, Edward est très bien…

– Et bien alors ? Quel est le problème ?

– C'est justement ça... Il est _trop_ bien… Tant de perfection cache forcément quelque chose de pas net… Mais, je parle trop, se ressaisit-il soudain. Tu auras de toute façon sûrement l'occasion de le rencontrer ! Tu te forgeras ta propre opinion.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'en parler d'avantage. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la maison de Charlie et l'attention d'Hermione fût accaparée par une énorme Chevrolet sans âge, d'un rouge délavé, garée dans l'allée.

– Waouh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet engin ! s'émerveilla Hermione en faisant le tour de la camionnette à plateau.

– C'est l'ancienne voiture de Bella… Elle te plaît ?

– Et comment !

– Dans ce cas, si tu la veux, je te l'offre !

– Pardon ?! Mais… Bella…

– … n'en a plus besoin. Elle roule en Mercedes, maintenant, annonça-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. La famille d'Edward est très riche, crût-il bon de rajouter.

– Oh, d'accord… Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir, merci Tonton. Et elle lui colla un bisou sur la joue.

– Et tu vas également dormir dans sa chambre, pour tout le temps où tu resteras ici… Elle n'en a plus besoin non plus… grogna-t-il.

Hermione préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, devinant aisément dans quelle chambre sa cousine préférait dormir désormais…

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, analysant toutes les informations que lui avait donné Charlie. Il lui tardait de revoir Bella et de rencontrer son futur mari… Elle doutait fortement que l'avis de son oncle soit vraiment objectif… Après tout, quel père acceptait sans broncher que sa fille se marie aussi jeune ? Aussi riche et parfait que soit le fiancé en question…

La soirée se passa dans le calme, Hermione et Charlie se remémorant quelques souvenirs communs. La jeune fille, après le repas, avait appelé ses parents. Ils avaient été ravis et soulagés qu'elle revienne enfin, et surtout qu'elle soit ressortie saine et sauve de la guerre. Elle n'avait pu s'étendre sur le sujet, de peur d'en dire trop devant Charlie, mais leur promit de tout leur raconter dès qu'ils se reverraient, le lendemain.

Fatiguée par son long voyage, Hermione se coucha tôt, avec toujours cet étrange pressentiment qui, non seulement ne la quittait plus, mais semblait s'être intensifié depuis son arrivée à Forks…

* * *

><p>Voilà... Alors ? Vos impressions ? J'ai besoin de vos avis pour continuer...<p>

3... 2...1... Lâchez-vous !


	3. Chap 3 - Les Vampires

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Nouveau chapitre pour ma petite fiction... Nous assistons à une rencontre... sportive... d'Hermione avec la famille Cullen...

ENJOY !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – <strong>**Les Vampires**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, incapable de se rappeler le rêve plus qu'étrange qu'elle venait de faire… Seule une sensation bizarre persistait au creux de son estomac, qu'elle oublia aussitôt qu'elle perçut les voix qui provenaient de la cuisine.

Ni une ni deux, elle envoya valser ses couvertures et se précipita hors de la chambre. Elle dévala les escaliers et déboula comme une furie dans la cuisine aux meubles clairs, se jetant dans les bras de ses parents, dont elle était sans nouvelle depuis plus de deux ans.

– Ma Mimine ! cria Jack Granger en étreignant sa fille. Comme tu m'as manqué !

– Que tu as grandi ! pleura Maggie, sa mère, se levant à son tour pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

– Papa, Maman… sanglota Hermione, bouleversée. Ça fait si longtemps…

– Hum… Bon, je vous laisse entre vous, marmonna Charlie, les yeux brillants. De toute façon, on m'attend au poste… Bonne journée.

Ils le saluèrent et le Chef Swan quitta sa maison, laissant sa sœur et son beau-frère retrouver leur unique fille.

– Alors ? Raconte-nous comment tu vas… commença son père pendant que sa mère lui servait son petit déjeuner. Cette fichue guerre est terminée, au moins ?

– Oui, la guerre est finie. Et c'est nous qui avons gagné. Harry a détruit Voldemort il y a six mois, maintenant, et petit à petit, le monde Sorcier se reconstruit. Nous avons eut, malheureusement, pas mal de morts… des deux côtés…

– Oh, ma chérie… Des personnes proches ?

– Et bien… Beaucoup d'élèves qui étaient restés pour se battre lors de la Bataille Finale à Poudlard… avoua-t-elle, et quelques Professeurs. Mais personne de mon entourage proche, ni des membres les plus actifs de l'Ordre du Phénix… Et la famille Weasley est intacte, même si certains ont été blessés.

– Ouf, s'exclama Jack, soulagé. C'est un moindre mal…

– Oui, en effet…

– Et qu'as-tu fait pendant ces deux années ? Tu es partie te cacher ? Tu sais, ton père et moi étions fous d'inquiétude ! Même si nous savions que nous ne pouvions rien faire pour t'aider, et encore moins t'empêcher de partir, cela a été une véritable torture !

– Pardon, je sais que je vous ai fait souffrir… Mais je n'avais pas le choix : vous auriez pu vous faire torturer et même tuer… Nous sommes partis, Ron, Harry et moi, à la recherche de différents objets qui, en les détruisant, ont contribué à tuer Voldemort… Presque dix-huit mois de vagabondage, à dormir sous une tente et nous cacher des rafleurs qui cherchaient à capturer les Traîtres et les Né-Moldus…

– Cela n'a pas dû être rose tous les jours, supposa Maggie, compatissante.

– Non, mais nous avons survécu…

Hermione préféra taire leur capture au Manoir Malefoy où elle avait été torturée pendant de très longues heures, de même que leur escapade à dos de dragon, alors qu'ils cambriolaient Gringotts. Aussi changea-t-elle de sujet, avant que sa mère, dont elle avait hérité la perspicacité, ne devine qu'elle leur cachait une partie de leur périple…

– Et vous ? qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps ?

– Oh, et bien, voyons, débuta Maggie. Nous habitons dans la Réserve Indienne de La Push, au beau milieu d'une Tribu de Quileutes.

– Des gens adorables ! précisa Jack.

Ils se mirent à lui raconter leur vie, leur quotidien à la Réserve, et Hermione avait hâte de rencontrer tous ces gens…

– Quand pourrais-je voir Bella ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils abordaient le mariage de sa cousine.

– Justement, cet après-midi. Elle a sauté au plafond quand elle a appris ton retour ! Tu l'aurais vue ! Une vraie furie ! Elle passera justement te chercher après manger. Elle tient à te présenter Edward et sa famille…

Extatique à cette idée, Hermione remonta se préparer dans sa chambre, avant de redescendre aider sa mère à préparer le repas, Charlie rentrant à midi pour manger avec eux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est avec une grande joie qu'Hermione vit arriver Bella, qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis des années.

– Hermy, comment vas-tu ? cria Bella à la prenant dans ses bras.

– Super ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

– Oh, moi aussi ! J'ai tant de choses à te raconter !

– J'ai appris que tu allais te marier ?

– Oui ! Et avec l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde !

– J'espère bien ! Il me tarde de le rencontrer !

– Justement ! Laisse-moi dire bonjour à tes parents et nous partons.

Trente minutes plus tard, les deux cousines se retrouvaient dans la Mercedes flambant neuve de Bella, en direction de la villa des Cullen. Les bavardages allaient bon train, malgré les secrets qu'elles devaient, chacune de leur côté, taire à l'autre.

Puis, au bout d'un long moment, la voiture bifurqua sur un petit chemin de terre invisible au milieu des fougères, puis déboucha dans une prairie où se trouvait une immense villa blanche, aux grandes baies vitrées.

Un jeune homme de leur âge, les cheveux cuivrés et le teint pâle attendait sur les marches du perron à l'entrée de la villa. Un sourire à couper le souffle se dessina sur son visage quand ses yeux étrangement dorés se posèrent sur Bella. Hermione en déduisit que c'était certainement Edward, dont sa cousine avait peint le portrait en long, en large et en travers durant le trajet.

– Edward, voici ma cousine Hermione Granger, dont je t'ai parlé, la présenta Bella alors qu'elles avançaient vers lui. Hermione, voici mon fiancé, Edward Cullen.

– Hermione, sois la bienvenue, salua la voix de velours du jeune homme qui lui tendit la main.

Alors qu'elle la serrait, elle fut surprise par sa froideur de pierre, mais n'en dit rien. Par contre, elle sentit Edward se raidir et il se dépêcha de la lâcher. Elle le regarda, étonnée, mais ne s'attarda pas. Elle suivit sa cousine à l'intérieur où six autres personnes l'attendaient. Trois couples aussi disparates les uns que les autres, et pourtant si semblables.

– Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, présenta-t-elle, Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Elle serra la main à chacun d'eux, s'étonnant à chaque fois d'avantage de la température glaciale de leur peau, et remarquant encore une fois leurs fascinants yeux dorés et leur peau blafarde...

Son cerveau, encore une fois, tournait à plein régime, analysant et comparant les personnes présentes dans la pièce avec tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, de même que le souvenir d'un certain Sanguini, dont elle avait fait la connaissance lors d'une soirée en sixième année. Non, impossible ! Se pourrait-il que…

– Oh ! fit-elle en même temps qu'une exclamation semblable émanait d'Edward.

Tout le monde se pétrifia dans la pièce, Hermione se précipitant contre le mur le plus proche, entrainant sa cousine avec elle.

– Hey ! s'exclama Bella, proprement choquée. Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

– Elle a deviné pour nous, la coupa Edward alors qu'Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est…

Puis, voyant qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, la Sorcière n'y réfléchit plus, ses réflexes parlant pour elle, elle sortit sa baguette dont elle ne se séparait jamais, puis lui jeta un Stupéfix. Tout le monde regarda, stupéfait, le jet de lumière rouge percuter le torse d'Edward et rebondir sur le mur au-dessus d'elle, qui se baissa en entrainant Bella, complètement sous le choc.

Aussitôt après, des bras d'acier l'encerclèrent et elle se retrouva clouée au sol, sept vampires et sa cousine autour d'elle, qui la regardaient avec méfiance.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce… truc ? demanda Bella, ne sachant pas trop comment nommer ce qu'elle venait de voir.

– Ce sont des vampires ! cria Hermione, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question.

– Oui, hum… ça, je le sais… avoua-t-elle, penaude, devant le regard ahuri de sa cousine qui tentait de se relever, malgré Jasper qui maintenait toujours ses jambes, sans lui faire mal, toutefois. Mais ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est… Comment tu le sais, toi ? Alors que tu les rencontre pour la première fois…

– Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bout de bois étrange ? demanda Carlisle, en ramassant la baguette d'Hermione. Je n'ai jamais vu ça…

– Elle vient d'un monde un peu différent de celui que nous connaissons… informa Edward.

– PARDON ?! Dirent en chœur Hermione et Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de… tout ça ? demanda la Sorcière, de peur d'en dire trop sur elle.

– Je lis dans les esprits des gens, lui apprit Edward. À propos, qui est Sanguini ?

Hermione était tellement ahurie qu'elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que Jasper l'avait lâchée. Elle resta assise un moment, au milieu du salon des Cullen, à les regarder tour à tour. Eux, la reluquant avec la même curiosité.

– Vous ne me ferez pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pas plus que nous n'en ferions à notre Bella, la rassura Esmée. Et le regard tendre que la femme posa sur elle finit de la mettre en confiance.

– Bien… Euh… par où commencer… réfléchit Hermione qui comprenait que si quelqu'un pouvait gardait un secret, ce serait bien eux. Je suis une… Hum… Une Sorcière.

– AH ! s'esclaffa Emmett d'un rire tonitruant qui les fit tous sursauter. AH ! AH ! AH ! Elle est tordante cette gamine ! Je l'aime déjà… Dommage que tu ais cogné sa tête un peu top fort Jasper…

– Mais, je n'ai pas… s'indigna Jasper, alors qu'Alice posait une main rassurante sur son bras.

Alors, levant les yeux au ciel de dépit, et se disant que de toute façon, leur secret à eux était encore plus incroyable que le sien, Hermione se leva, lentement, et les regarda, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux noisette.

– Accio baguette ! lança-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde, en levant nonchalamment la main droite, sans les quitter des yeux.

Et sous les yeux ahuris de toute l'assemblée, qui pensait tout de même avoir déjà vu pas mal de choses étranges, la baguette sauta des doigts de Carlisle pour venir tranquillement se poser dans la main d'Hermione.

– Nom d'un chien ! s'exclama Bella. Mais tu as toujours été… Enfin… tu es née comme ça ? demanda-t-elle espérant que sa question ne soit pas trop péjorative.

– Oui… en fait, j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière à l'âge de onze ans…

– Mais, tes parents aussi ?

– Non. Je suis ce qu'on appelle dans mon monde, une Née-Moldue.

– Hein ?!

– Et si nous nous installions plus confortablement, Hermione, proposa Carlisle. Je suis certain que tu as énormément de choses à nous apprendre…

– Mais… c'est donnant-donnant… sourit malicieusement la Sorcière, rassérénée par le regard plein de sagesse et de franche curiosité du Chef de famille.

– Bien entendu.

Ils s'installèrent alors dans le grand salon de la villa et Hermione entreprit de leur expliquer le monde auquel elle appartenait. Elle leur parla de Poudlard, des histoires sur les différences du Sang, les sorts, les potions, les baguettes magiques, les différentes créatures, et bien sûr, la Guerre, Voldemort, Harry Potter, et ils en vinrent inévitablement à la raison de sa présence ici.

– Mais alors, résuma Esmée, tu as été obligée de vivre sans tes parents pendant tout ce temps ? Hermione acquiesça et la femme lui tapota le bras d'un geste affectueux. Ma pauvre enfant ! compatit-elle.

– Oui, je sais… tempéra Hermione, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était ça ou bien entrer dans le rang, comme des moutons… Les gens comme moi ont dû se battre pour gagner leur place dans ce monde. Et je ne regrette pas, aujourd'hui.

– Mais tu es si jeune ! Et tu as déjà vécu tant de choses horribles ! s'alarma Esmée.

– Oh, vous savez, Esmée, chez les Sorciers, nous atteignons la majorité à dix-sept ans. J'en ai presque dix-neuf aujourd'hui… Et sans vouloir me vanter, étant la meilleure amie de celui que l'on appelle le Survivant, il a fallut que je développe… disons… certaines compétences… Et, à ma plus grande surprise, je me suis révélée être assez douées pour ça…

– Tu nous ferais une petite démonstration ? demanda Carlisle, avec encore cette lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

– Euh, mais pas sur moi, sourit Edward en pointant du doigt le petit trou brûlé laissé par le sort qu'elle lui avait jeté, sur le devant de sa chemise.

– Je suis désolée pour ça… Mais… je veux bien vous montrer deux ou trois choses…

Elle se leva, réfléchit un instant puis, leva sa baguette. Aussitôt, tous les murs du salon devinrent bleus. Des OH ! admiratifs se firent entendre. Dans un rire, elle transforma la grosse table en bois massif en jacuzzi, et le grand escalier à révolution en toboggan.

– Encore ! réclama Emmett, sous le regard amusé de tous.

Hermione fit apparaitre toute une volée de canaris, qu'elle laissa voleter un petit moment, avant de les transformer en papillons. Puis, d'un Spero Patronum, elle fit apparaitre une loutre argentée qui se mit à courir tout autour d'eux, en pourchassant les papillons.

– Encore ! insista Emmett. Hermione le regarda plus attentivement, et compris que ce géant était en fait un gros nounours… Pire qu'un gosse.

– Comme tu voudras, Emmett… Puis, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, et cria Aguamenti ! Et il éclata de rire alors qu'il était trempé, s'ébrouant comme un chien sur le tapis du salon.

– Oh, mon tapis… se lamenta Esmée.

– Excusez-moi… Puis, d'un mouvement simple du poignet, elle sécha le sol, et rendit à la pièce son apparence originelle.

– C'était génial, s'émerveilla Bella.

– Oui, absolument époustouflant, renchérit Rosalie, qui parlait pour la première fois, regardant le tee-shirt mouillé coller au torse d'Emmett avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions futures…

– Mais, ce sort, que tu as lancé sur Edward, tout à l'heure, rappela Jasper, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Hermione se rassit, le visage soudain un peu plus sérieux.

– Tous les sorts ne servent pas à la métamorphose. Il en existe d'autres, que l'on appelle Défensifs et Offensifs. Ils servent donc à se défendre, ou bien à attaquer. Celui que j'ai lancé sur Edward, était offensif… Encore une fois, j'en suis navrée, dit-elle au concerné qui leva la main comme pour dire que ce n'était vraiment rien.

– Et ce sort était sensé faire quoi ? demanda Bella.

– Le Stupéfix sert à immobiliser son adversaire. Mais il est réversible, ne t'inquiète pas… Et apparemment, inefficace sur les vampires.

– Il y en a d'autres ? demanda Emmett, qui, visiblement avait encore envie de jouer.

– Oui… mais il vaut mieux aller dehors… Et de préférence dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait voir ça…

– Pas de problème ! Notre terrain de Base-ball… décréta Carlisle. Personne ne viendra, Alice ? Celle-ci se concentra une seconde, puis confirma d'un signe de tête.

Et ils sortirent, excités comme des puces, ravis de ces nouvelles perspectives de jeux.

Bella grimpa sur le dos d'Edward, et Emmett proposa à Hermione de faire de même, sur lui.

– Attention, accroche-toi bien, ça va décoiffer !

Et ils partirent en trombe, Hermione s'émerveillant de la rapidité avec laquelle ils se déplaçaient.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils furent arrivés dans une grande clairière, bordée d'arbres. Le soleil apparut alors de derrière un nuage, nimbant les immortels d'une parure étincelante comme des diamants.

– Waouh ! s'exclama-t-elle, fascinée. Vous aussi, vous en aurez des choses à me raconter !

– Sans problème ! accepta Alice. Avec tout ce que tu nous as montré, on te doit bien ça !

– Alors ? rappela Emmett, impatient. On continue de jouer ?

– On continue… Mais j'ignore ce qui marchera ou pas.

– On verra bien… commence avec moi, d'accord ?

En rigolant devant cet enfant de deux mètres de haut, Hermione pointa encore une fois sa baguette sur lui :

– Levicorpus ! Et le Géant se retrouva dans les airs, pendu par une cheville et braillant de toute la force de ses poumons sous les fous rires des autres.

– AAAH ! Repose-moi ! Et il retrouva la terre ferme, un peu surpris, mais clairement amusé.

– Mon tour ? demanda Jasper, plein d'espoir.

– Silencio ! Ne voyant rien venir, Jasper voulut lui demander ce que ce sort était sensé faire. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, à sa plus grande stupeur.

– Finite Incantatem, murmura-t-elle, lui rendant la parole.

– Ok… déclara Jasper… Tout ça c'est bien joli, mais ça n'a pas l'air très dangereux, la provoqua-t-il… Nous sommes des vampires, et par définition, immortels… N'as-tu pas quelque chose de plus… impressionnant ?

– Malheureusement, si… mais je ne voudrais pas vous faire mal…

– T'inquiète pas, Fillette, la rassura Emmett, on en a vu d'autres…

– Si vous insistez…

Les vampires s'alignèrent les uns à côté des autres, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée qu'elle leur jette des sorts.

– Expulso ! cria-t-elle en direction de Carlisle. Il fut projeté à une cinquantaine de mètres mais revint à grande vitesse, complètement hilare !

– Furia Chiropera ! Lança elle à Alice et Rosalie, qui étaient côte à côte. Et le maléfice de Chauve-Furie les percuta de plein fouet, les faisant battre des mains en hurlant. Sous les rires des autres.

– Et moi ? demanda Esmée, plein d'espoir elle aussi. Hermione grimaça. Elle hésitait à lui lancer un sort… La tendresse qui émanait de ses yeux dorés ne donnait pas envie de l'attaquer. Mais devinant qu'elle serait déçue si elle était laissée de côté, elle décida de trouver un compromis.

– Confundo ! lança-t-elle. Et Esmée parut perdue un moment, avant de revenir à elle au bout de seulement quelques secondes.

– C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle.

– Un sortilège de Confusion… Mais il semble que l'effet soit amoindri chez les vampires… D'habitude, à moins de le lever avant, ce sort crée une confusion pendant plusieurs heures.

– Hum… Intéressant, remarqua Carlisle… Tout comme celui que tu as lancé à Edward tout à l'heure. Il semblerait en effet que notre nature soit vraiment efficace contre certains sorts, alors que d'autres nous atteignent assez facilement…

– Oui, il faudra que je réfléchisse à ça… murmura Hermione, plus pour elle-même, même si elle devinait aisément qu'ils l'entendaient parfaitement. Il existe d'autres maléfices, bien entendu, mais je ne veux pas les essayer sur vous. Ils sont vraiment très dangereux… Mortels pour certains… Et j'ignore totalement comment vous réagiriez face à eux…

– Tu as raison… Mieux vaut ne pas tenter l'expérience… confirma Esmée, soudain inquiète pour sa famille.

– Bon, maintenant… à vous… déclara Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

Ils lui montrèrent alors tout ce dont ils étaient capables : leur vitesse, leur force, leur capacité à faire des bons de plus de cinquante mètres… Puis, ils parlèrent de choses plus subtiles : le don de prémonition d'Alice, la capacité de Jasper à influer sur les humeurs des autres, celle d'Edward à lire dans les pensées…

Quand elle leur posa des questions sur l'étrange couleur de leurs yeux, elle fût stupéfaite (et rassurée) d'apprendre la teneur de leur régime alimentaire. Elle leur parla alors des Sucettes parfumées au sang, que l'on pouvait trouver dans son monde et de la Potion de Régénération Sanguine.

Hermione leur parla également d'un onguent, l'Anti-Solaris, qu'elle avait appris à fabriquer à Poudlard. Elle avait l'habitude de l'utiliser pour aller à la plage. Aussi, elle supposa qu'en changeant légèrement la recette ou en forçant un peu les doses, il serait efficace sur leur peau, et leur permettrait de sortir en plein soleil sans éblouir tout le monde autour d'eux !

Cette perspective les enchanta au plus haut point, et elle leur promit de sérieusement se pencher sur la question.

Il était tard quand Bella raccompagna Hermione chez Charlie. Celui-ci était déjà couché, et un mot de ses parents, posé sur la table de la cuisine, l'informa qu'elle pourrait emménager dans leur maison à La Push dès le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou... Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction d'Hermione ? Et de celle de nos vampires adorés ?<p>

La suite arrive bientôt...


	4. Chap 4 - Histoires effrayantes

Lecteurs du jour, bonjour...

Je vous poste aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre qui nous rapproche doucement du moment que tout le monde attend...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 - Histoires effrayantes<span>**

Hermione se sentait épuisée, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui serait impossible de trouver le sommeil avant un bon moment. Tout ce que lui avait raconté Bella ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête. Elle se rappelait avec une précision qui la surprit elle-même la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa cousine lors du trajet de retour chez Charlie.

_Flash Back_

_– Alors ? interrogea Bella en entrainant Hermione vers la grosse Mercedes peu après leur départ de la villa Cullen. Telle que je te connais, tu dois avoir quelques questions à me poser, non ?_

_– Oh, pas grand-chose… Juste deux ou trois millions ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en secouant la tête._

_– Alors je t'écoute… Feu à volonté !_

_– Et bien, tout d'abord… Voyons… Comment se fait-il que tu épouses un vampire ?_

_– Alors, ça ! Je me pose encore et toujours la question de savoir pour quelle raison Edward est tombé amoureux de moi ! Mais les faits sont là… Et je l'aime tout autant !_

_– Mais tu es bien consciente que… Enfin… Il est immortel. Et… Excuse-moi, mais… Tu vieilliras… Cela ne te semble pas… Etrange ?_

_– Et bien en fait… comment ta dire ça sans que tu t'affoles… Promets-moi que tu ne vas par hurler._

_– Bella ? Tu me fais peur, là…_

_– Promets…_

_– C'est promis, je ne hurlerai pas…_

_– Ok… euh… souffla-t-elle. J'ai demandé à Edward de me transformer._

_– QUOI ?!_

_– Tu m'avais promis !_

_– Oui, mais tu peux pas me balancer un truc pareil sans t'attendre à ce que je réagisse un minimum !_

_– Dit celle qui a des pouvoirs magiques et qui s'est battue contre les Forces du Mal…_

_– Ok, là tu marques un point !_

_– Ecoute… Toi, tu es une Sorcière. Et il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux me confier car tu fais partie du Secret… Sans compter qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse comprendre mon point de vue !_

_– D'accord… Bon, admettons… Et je suppose que Charlie n'est pas au courant… _

_– Non, admit Bella, tristement. Cela le mettrait trop en danger…_

_– Comment ça ?_

_– Et bien… En fait, comme tu dois bien sûr t'en douter, il existe d'autres vampires, de part le monde… Et j'en ai rencontré quelques uns… Seulement, eux, n'ont pas le même régime alimentaire que les Cullen, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_– Oui, je vois très bien… Tu as de la chance d'en être sortie vivante… Que s'est-il passé ?_

_– Longue histoire… Très longue histoire…_

_– Fais court… Mais je veux savoir…_

_– Ok… Alors disons que… Les Cullen ont voulu faire une fête pour mes dix-huit ans. Mais, maladroite comme je suis, alors que j'ouvrais mes cadeaux, je me suis entaillé le doigt, et j'ai saigné._

_– Oh ! Et avec toute une flopée de vampires autour de toi… Que sait-il passé ? Parce que je suppose que si tu me racontes tout ça, c'est que quelque chose est arrivé. Je me trompe ?_

_– Effectivement, tu as raison… Jazz, enfin, Jasper, qui est « végétarien » depuis moins longtemps que les autres, n'a pas pu se retenir, et il m'a sauté dessus… Du moins c'est ce qu'il a essayé de faire, mais Edward l'a repoussé et Emmett et Rosie l'ont éloigné de moi._

_– Mais alors… Pourtant, aujourd'hui… Enfin, il arrive à rester en ta présence ?_

_– Oh, oui… Mais, il s'en est tellement voulu ! J'ai été très triste pour lui… Bref… trois jours après cet accident, Edward m'a quittée._

_– Pardon ?! Mais, pourquoi ?_

_– En fait, il l'a fait pour ne plus me mettre en danger… dit-elle en secouant la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. L'éternelle histoire de ma vie… Donc, il est parti… plusieurs mois… Ainsi que toute sa famille... Et je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de personne. Je ne savais pas non plus où ils étaient partis… Ils ne m'ont même pas dit au revoir ! Un départ brutal pour soi-disant le rendre moins douloureux… Ça a été horrible, Hermy. J'avais l'impression d'un énorme trou béant dans ma poitrine, et qui ne se refermerait jamais !_

_– Je veux bien te croire… Mais il est revenu, non ?_

_– Pas exactement… En fait, c'est moi qui suis allée le chercher…_

_– Comment ça ? Et comment savais-tu où le trouver ?_

_– En fait, c'est Alice qui est revenue, pour vérifier si j'étais bien vivante… Dans une de ses visions, elle avait vu que j'avais sauté d'une falaise…_

_– Hein ? Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Tu étais si désespérée ?_

_– Non ! Non, je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider ! Mais Alice en a sauté à la même conclusion… Alors elle est venue vérifier. Seulement, voilà, Rosalie, croyant bien faire, a dit à Edward que j'étais morte. Et… il a voulu me suivre dans la tombe._

_– Mais… C'est impossible. Les vampires sont immortels… Ils ne peuvent pas se suicider… Même si je trouve la situation très romantique, rajouta Hermione pour ne pas minimiser le geste digne de _Romeo et Juliette_._

_– Oui, en effet, c'est très mélodramatique… Mais, il existe un moyen de les tuer… En fait, il suffit de les démembrer et de les brûler… expliqua Bella avec une grimace._

_– Et donc, il a essayé de faire ça ?_

_– Pas lui… Techniquement impossible… Et, comme il lui était intolérable de demander à sa famille de le faire – ce que, de toute façon, ils auraient refusé – il est allé voir ceux qui seraient le plus susceptibles de le faire._

_– Qui donc ?_

_– Les Volturi. C'est un clan de vampires, qui vit à Volterra, en Italie. Ils sont un peu les régisseurs de la communauté vampirique… Ils font en quelque sorte respecter leurs lois… Notamment la plus importante de toutes, celle qui consiste à garder leur existence secrète…_

_– Oui, je peux comprendre ça… Mais pour quelle raison auraient-ils tué Edward ? Avait-il commis une infraction ?_

_– Non ! Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de le faire !_

_– Comment ça ?_

_– Alice a eu une vision… Bella eut tout à coup un violent frisson à ce souvenir, et fut reconnaissante à Hermione de ne pas lui demander de détails… Et du coup, je suis allée avec elle en Italie, pour qu'Edward me voit et sache que j'étais vivante… Bref… C'est là que j'ai rencontré les Volturi qui ont posé un ultimatum, puisque je connaissais leur secret : soit ils me tuaient immédiatement, soit je devenais une des leurs !_

_– Waouh ! Cornélien comme choix ! C'est donc pour cette raison que tu as souhaité te transformer… Je peux comprendre ça…_

_– Ça, et aussi le fait que je n'envisage pas de vivre sans Edward… Ni Edward sans moi… Et puis… Il faut rajouter également le fait qu'il y aura toujours un vampire pour vouloir me tuer… Une en particulier…_

_– Encore ? Mais tu les attires, ma parole ! _

_– Edward est du même avis, figure-toi… Elle s'appelle Victoria. Et elle est toujours à mes trousses… Il y a deux ans, Edward, avec l'aide de Jazz et Emmett, a été forcé de tuer son compagnon, James, qui m'avait séquestrée pour pouvoir me tuer… Et puis, un peu plus tard, alors que j'étais seule, sans Edward, c'est un autre de ses amis, Laurent, qui a voulu me tuer… Là aussi, je l'ai échappé belle… Lui, il a été tué par les…_

_Bella se tut soudain, catastrophée à l'idée d'avoir trop parlé. Hermione le remarqua et la regarda avec suspicion. Elle décida de creuser un peu plus…_

_– Et donc ? Laurent a été tué… Par d'autres vampires ? Qui t'on laissé la vie sauve ?_

_– Euh… Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire…_

_– Bella… Faut-il te rappeler ce que je suis ?_

_– Oui, bon… Tu as sûrement raison… En fait, les vampires ont un ennemi mortel…_

_– Les loups-garous ?proposa Hermione qui connaissait depuis longtemps les histoires sur les créatures magiques._

_– Pas exactement… Ces loups-là ne sont pas des loups-garous… Ils n'ont pas été mordus… Ils naissent avec les gènes lupins qui restent en sommeil… Et ces gènes sont réveillés par l'arrivée d'un vampire dans les environs de leur territoire…_

_– D'accord… Des vampires, gentils, des vampires méchants, des loups pour les tuer… résuma Hermione. Mais dans quel pays suis-je tombée ? rigola-t-elle. _

_– C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit quand j'ai appris tout ça…_

_Hermione se rendit compte qu'elles étaient garées devant chez Charlie et elle ignorait depuis combien de temps, tellement elle trouvait la conversation passionnante…_

_– Bon, je vais te laisser aller retrouver ton vampire… J'imagine qu'il t'attend pour aller dormir…_

_– Il ne dort pas, lança Bella en passant. Mais il est vrai qu'il m'attend…_

_– Il ne dort pas ? Jamais ? Bella secoua la tête. Waouh ! Et bien… ça ne doit pas être de tout repos quand on sort avec un vampire… Au fait… Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, mais… ça n'a pas dû être évident, la première fois que vous avez… enfin… Tu vois ?_

_– Oh, rougit Bella. En fait, Nous n'avons jamais… En fait, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir insisté… Mais il a peur de me faire mal…_

_– Aïe… mais alors… Rien du tout avant que tu sois transformée ? se navra Hermione, compatissante._

_– En fait, je ne lui ai pas encore dit, mais je compte bien profiter de notre lune de miel… sourit-elle malicieusement… Et puis, je trouve que ce sera le meilleur moment pour procéder à ma transformation… Tu ne trouves pas ?_

_– Et comment ! Je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière, mais… Je pense que la situation doit être terriblement excitante ! Je me souviens avoir lu dans pas mal de livres, à Poudlard, que la morsure aurait des vertus aphrodisiaques… _

_– Et bien, en fait, c'est aussi ce que Rosalie m'a raconté… Tu sais, elle et Emmett sont de vrais obsédés… Et ils se mordent souvent… Bella rigola et Hermione la suivit, essayant de ne pas trop imaginer la situation. _

_– Ok… Et bien, patience, alors, plus qu'une semaine à attendre, et tu pourras enfin savourer les joies du sexe avec un vampire… Surtout s'il ne dort jamais, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu qui fit rougir sa cousine._

_– C'est ça… Allez, bonne nuit…_

_– Bonne nuit. _

_Et Hermione descendit de la voiture._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Alors qu'elle s'était enfin endormie, Hermione se retrouva tout à coup au beau milieu d'une clairière, différente de celle où elle avait été avec les Cullen. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite, entourée d'arbres, parfaitement ronde, maculée de fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches. Elle était allongée sur le dos sur une grande couverture beige, les yeux fermés. Elle portait une robe pastel légère, fermée par des boutons, dont les trois premiers étaient ouverts, laissant apparaitre la naissance de ses seins.

À ses côtés, un jeune homme dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage, le torse nu et musclé, la peau couleur caramel, et un short en jean élimé. Il était allongé sur le flan, appuyé sur un coude, face à elle, et lui caressait le visage avec un brin d'herbe, qu'il faisait doucement courir sur sa peau claire, descendant dans son cou, puis continuant sensuellement sa course dans son décolleté.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler alors que des lèvres douces et chaudes remplaçaient le brin d'herbe dans son cou, puis sur ses seins, tandis qu'une grande main remontait tout doucement le bas de sa robe pour caresser sa cuisse.

– Je t'aime, Hermione, plus que ma propre vie, déclara le jeune inconnu en continuant ses caresses.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle alors que la main douce et aventureuse se rapprochait de plus en plus de son intimité.

Elle exhala un long soupir alors que le garçon, qui passait désormais sa langue sur la peau brûlante de ses seins, faisait passer ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte…

Hermione ouvrit tout à coup les yeux.

Troublée, en proie à une vive émotion, elle se retrouva assise sur son lit, transpirante, la respiration heurtée, le cœur battant la chamade et le bas-ventre en feu.

Qui était-il ? Qui était ce garçon dont elle n'avait pas vu le visage et qu'elle était pourtant persuadée de connaitre ? Et pourquoi ce rêve l'avait-il mise dans un état pareil ?

Il lui semblait qu'elle sentait encore ses lèvres chaudes sur ses seins et sa main douce caresser sa peau. Qu'elle entendait encore ses mots d'amour dans sa tête… Et cette voix, si chaude, si profonde… si sensuelle et envoutante…

Merlin ! Qui était-il ? Elle fit rapidement le compte de ce dont elle se rappelait de lui, avant de tout oublier. Ses cheveux courts, noirs et brillants, et dont les pointes partaient dans tous les sens à cause de la légère brise. Sa peau, caramel doré, qui semblait si soyeuse. Et ses yeux… maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'était la seule partie de son visage qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir. Ses yeux étaient bruns, sombres, et profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

Mais, ce qui l'avait littéralement retournée, c'était le comportement de ce garçon avec elle. Ses gestes débordaient d'amour, de tendresse et de désir brûlant…

Plus que cela, il émanait de lui un tel degré d'adoration et de dévouement, qu'elle sentait qu'il lui aurait été impossible de lui résister…

Si tant est qu'elle ait vraiment voulu… lui résister…

* * *

><p>Et bien, et bien... Elle fait des rêves un peu coquins notre petite Hermione... C'est pas très très bien, tout ça...<p>

Allez, une petite review et Jacob viendra peupler les vôtres...


	5. Chap 5 - Imprégnation - Partie 1

Lecteurs du jour, bonjour !

Voici enfin **LE** chapitre. Celui que tout le monde attendait !

Toutefois, étant donné sa longueur (_pas moins de 16 pages Word ! C'est un record !_), il m'a fallu le couper en deux parties... pour votre plus grand plaisir... Niark niark niark !

Voilà...

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voudrais juste répondre à certaines questions récurrentes :

- Je n'ai pas de rythme défini de publication : j'ai un mari, des enfants et un boulot qui ne tient absolument pas compte des jours, des nuits et des week-end... Je publie donc dès que je suis en mesure de le faire.

- Il faut toutefois savoir que quelques soient mes fictions, j'ai toujours plusieurs chapitres d'avances. Et qu'il m'arrive de temps en temps de les retravailler un peu juste avant de les publier : correction de fautes, tournures de phrases ou encore ajout d'un ou deux paragraphes pour agrémenter l'histoire...

- Il faut savoir aussi que, même si je n'ai pas énormément de fictions à mon actif (6, c'est déjà pas si mal), je les ai toutes terminées (sauf bien entendu "_La Lionne et ses Serpents_", qui, elle, ne sera jamais vraiment finie, car, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, cette fiction est sensée ne jamais se terminer, puisque je rajoute des chapitres au gré de mon humeur !), et aucune n'a été abandonnées en cours de route...

- Et pour finir, je suis également en train d'écrire une nouvelle fiction (Dramione, Rating M, of course !) que je n'ai pas encore publiée car j'attends d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance...

Concernant le fond de mon histoire, une question revient souvent concernant cette chère Leah... Alors, pour répondre sans trop spolier, effectivement, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour elle. Je trouve qu'elle souffre trop dans les Tomes de Stephenie Meyer... Alors, je lui réserve quelques surprises...

Voilà... cette fois, j'ai fini avec mon blabla...

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 - Imprégnation - partie 1<span>**

– Jake ! fit la voix de son père depuis le salon. Dépêche-toi de te préparer ! Jack vient de m'appeler, sa voiture est en panne. Je lui ai dit que tu irais les chercher Maggie et lui pour les emmener au mariage.

– Et toi ? cria-t-il en retour.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Sue passera me prendre, et Seth m'aidera à monter dans la voiture. Tout est déjà arrangé.

– Ok, je descends…

Puis, la mort dans l'âme, il enfila les vêtements qui seraient témoins du pire jour de son existence, puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre sa Bella de renoncer à ce mariage contre nature. Il descendit enfin, et d'un signe de tête accablé, salua son père, toujours dans le salon. Il prit les clés de la grosse familiale qu'il avait fini de retaper quelques semaines plus tôt et démarra.

Tout en roulant, et faisant tout pour ne pas cogiter sur ce qui se passerait inévitablement dans quelques heures, il pensa au couple vers lequel il se dirigeait. Jack et Maggie Granger avaient débarqué de nulle part un peu plus de deux ans auparavant. Charlie avait parlé d'une étrange histoire de protection de témoins, ou bien il ne savait plus trop quoi…

Le fait était, en tout cas, que Billy les avait autorisés à vivre à La Push, dans l'ancienne maison des Clearwater et avec l'accord de ceux-ci. Sue avait en effet voulu déménager avec ses enfants dans une autre maison, la première lui rappelant trop son défunt mari…

Les Granger étaient dentistes, et avaient ouvert un petit cabinet dans le village, qui, peu à peu, avait pris des allures de dispensaire. Mais ce nouveau statut n'avait pas semblé les déranger outre mesure… Ces gens avaient vraiment le cœur sur la main : on pouvait les appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, qu'ils accouraient sans rechigner.

Leur arrivée avait rendu un fier service aux habitants de la Réserve. Le dernier médecin qui avait exercé au village était mort six ans plus tôt, et personne n'avait repris le flambeau par la suite. Les jeunes partant faire leurs études ailleurs, ne revenaient que rarement s'installer ici !

Depuis lors, les Quileutes avaient été contraints d'attendre le médecin de la Tribu Makah qui venait trois fois par semaine tenir une permanence au village…

Donc, les dentistes avaient fini par étendre leurs compétences à la médecine générale. Maggie, qui avait également quelques notions de pratique, avait accepté d'endosser le rôle de sage-femme, gynécologue et pédiatre… Mais quand le cas dépassait leurs compétences, ils n'hésitaient pas à faire appel au Docteur Cullen, qu'ils avaient rencontré lors d'une visite aux urgences peu après leur arrivée. Une discussion en entrainant une autre, ils avaient fini par se lier d'amitié, et, pour une obscure raison que Jacob tentait encore de comprendre, Bella leur rendait très souvent visite…

Ils étaient donc devenus des membres importants de la communauté, et tout le monde les respectait (en dépit de leur sincère amitié avec le Docteur Cullen et sa femme). De ce fait, personne n'avait vraiment cherché à savoir pourquoi ils avaient été contraints de vivre là, sous la protection du Chef Swan, qui semblait, bizarrement, particulièrement protecteur envers eux…

Jacob se gara dans la petite allée qui bordait le jardin attenant à la grande maison aux murs délavés et fût surpris d'y voir l'ancienne camionnette de Bella, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là et aussi pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas utilisée pour se rendre chez les Cullen.

Il regarda machinalement l'heure sur le cadran du tableau de bord, et constata que la cérémonie allait commencer dans un peu plus de deux heures… Une petite voix perfide dans sa tête lui fit remarquer que s'il trainait encore un peu, ils seraient en retard, et donc, ne verrait pas sa jolie Bella épouser ce monstre de buveur de sang !

Il descendit de la voiture, fit quelques pas en direction de la porte et sonna.

– Chéri ? Tu peux ouvrir, ça doit être Jacob ! fit la voix de Maggie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un homme souriant en costume sombre.

– Salut Doc !

– Salut Jacob ! répondit Jack en lui serrant la main. Entre, Maggie est bientôt prête, elle aide notre fille à se coiffer…

– Votre fille ? s'étonna l'Indien.

– Oh, oui, c'est vrai que tu ne la connais pas. Hermione est arrivée il y a seulement quelques jours…

– Vous n'aviez jamais parlé d'enfant…

– Une longue histoire… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? éluda l'homme avant d'avoir à regretter d'en avoir trop dit.

– Oui, avec plaisir, merci.

Il partit en direction de la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un pichet de citronnade et deux verres. Il servit Jacob avant de se servir à son tour. Le jeune homme but une gorgée et frissonna. Jamais il n'avait goûté pareil breuvage… Ce n'était pourtant pas sa première citronnade, mais il n'en avait jamais bue une aussi savoureuse.

– C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ?

– Un vrai délice… J'ai jamais rien bu de si bon… Il y a un ingrédient secret ? demanda-t-il en regardant attentivement l'intérieur de son verre, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre que du citron, du sucre et de l'eau.

– Sais pas… C'est Hermione qui l'a faite… Il faudra qu'on lui demande… Mais elle donne rarement ses secrets de cuisine !

– Et elle a bien raison, ajouta malicieusement Maggie, qui venait de descendre les marches depuis l'étage.

– Maggie, vous êtes radieuse, s'émerveilla Jacob en se levant pour la saluer.

– Oh, je te remercie, dit-elle en rougissant. Elle portait une robe légère à volants, dans les tons rose pastel, qui faisait ressortir son teint légèrement halé.

– Mimine ! appela son père, nous t'attendons ma chérie ! Il ne faudrait pas être en retard !

– J'arrive, fit une voix étrangement chargée de trémolos, venant de l'étage.

– Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda l'homme à sa femme, inquiet.

– Elle dit qu'elle se sent bizarre depuis ce matin… Ça va lui passer…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

À l'étage, Hermione ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Forks. Mais cette fois-ci, la sensation qui étreignait sa poitrine n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait un léger malaise peu avant que sa mère ne descende.

Inquiète, celle-ci avait voulu l'ausculter, mais la Sorcière avait refusé, prétextant qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre d'avantage ce Jacob qui était gentiment venu les chercher. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle boirait une Potion Revigorante qu'elle avait ramenée de chez elle. Rassurée, sa mère était descendue.

Elle se passa un peu d'eau fraîche derrière la nuque, veillant bien à ne pas gâcher son maquillage, puis descendit lentement les escaliers, la sensation augmentant d'avantage à chacun de ses pas.

Arrivée à la dernière marche, alors que ses yeux noisette se posaient sur le jeune indien qui s'était retourné vers elle, elle s'écroula.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jacob entendit une porte se refermer à l'étage, puis des pas légers dans l'escalier. De l'endroit où il était, alors qu'il s'était levé pour accueillir Maggie, il distinguait à présent deux petits pieds emprisonnés dans des escarpins mauves à hauts talons qui descendaient marche après marche, lentement, comme si la personne à qui ils appartenaient était aussi réticente que lui à se rendre à ce foutu mariage.

À cette pensée, il sentit son estomac se tordre encore d'avantage et sa poitrine se serrer comme dans un étau. Il regardait ces pieds descendre comme s'ils marquaient le temps qui lui restait…

Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac… Comme les secondes qui le rapprochaient inévitablement de cette maudite cérémonie. Puis, les pieds firent place à des mollets fins puis à des genoux. Juste au-dessus, une mousseline parme habillait le corps mince et élancé qui descendait.

Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac… Un ruban de satin d'un ton à peine plus foncé que la robe était noué juste au-dessous d'une poitrine qui paraissait ferme et galbée, emprisonnée dans un décolleté sage. Deux bras terminés par des mains aux ongles vernis firent à leur tour leur apparition, tenant la rampe comme pour ne pas tomber.

Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac… Un menton, une bouche aux lèvres roses et pulpeuses et un petit nez rond, un peu retroussé, arrivèrent ensuite. Jacob suffoquait, à deux doigts de s'écrouler par terre : le temps était presque fini, et l'heure de partir à l'échafaud allait sonner.

Tic… Tac… Ti… Et elle leva ses yeux noisette vers lui.

Le sol, qu'il avait depuis toujours senti clairement sous ses pieds, disparut tout à coup. Tout ce qui l'entourait s'éteignit soudain : le salon dans lequel il se trouvait, le gentil couple avec lequel il plaisantait, la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait, les raisons de sa présence ici, tout ce qui le tourmentait jusqu'à ces dernières secondes…

Tout.

L'attraction qu'il ressentit brutalement envers elle était si intense qu'il se demandait s'il y survivrait. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu, tout ce que ses frères à qui c'était arrivé lui avaient raconté, tout ce que relataient les légendes anciennes de son peuple…Tout cela n'était rien.

Jamais aucun récit, aucune histoire, aucune expérience n'aurait pu le préparer à _ça_. Ce n'était rien, comparé à ce qu'il ressentait.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter, ses poumons et son cerveau se vider, ses os se liquéfier, ses muscles fondre, ses tendons se dissoudre, son corps entier se comprimer, comme s'il allait disparaitre à jamais.

Mais, paradoxalement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, aussi fort, aussi invincible !

Une envie, impérieuse, exigeante, irrésistible de toucher cette fille, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, qu'elle existait vraiment, le dévora littéralement, si bien que son pied avança de lui-même, comme régit par une volonté propre.

Dans le même temps, une image, en contradiction totale avec ce que son corps réclamait éperdument, afflua dans son esprit. L'image d'une fille aux longs cheveux bruns un peu ondulés, au regard chocolat et aux joues roses, se mariant avec un vampire aux yeux dorés et au cœur mort.

Le contraste entre ce que son corps et son cœur ressentaient pour cette fille devant lui et ce que son esprit voulait lui montrer fut tellement violant qu'il le fit revenir sur Terre.

Il remarqua qu'il était tombé à genoux, mais que sa faiblesse était totalement passée inaperçue, car les deux parents s'étaient précipités sur leur fille, qui tentait de se relever du sol où elle semblait avoir chuté.

– Mimine ! s'affola l'homme, la soulevant sans peine.

– Je vais bien, papa… J'ai juste raté la dernière marche, mentit Hermione, en lançant un coup d'œil à Jacob, toujours par terre, à la dérobée. Celui-ci profita d'ailleurs de la diversion pour se relever discrètement.

– Tu es sûre que ça va, ma chérie ? s'enquit sa mère.

– Oui, maman, ne t'inquiète pas… Juste ma cheville qui s'est tordue avec mes talons… Allons-y, maintenant, ou bien nous serons en retard.

– Comme tu veux, accepta le père. Puis, passant devant Jacob, il se souvint tout à coup de sa présence. Oh, excuse-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Chérie, je te présente Jacob Black. Jake, voici notre fille, Hermione.

– Enchanté, fit Jacob dans un souffle, tant il avait de peine à se remettre de l'étau de sa poitrine. Puis, sans même y réfléchir, il s'avança la main tendue.

Une décharge électrique parcourut tout son corps, partant de la petite main fraîche qu'il serrait dans la sienne jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Il sentit ses poils se dresser partout sur son corps et un crépitement tout autour d'eux.

Gênée, Hermione, qui avait ressenti exactement la même chose, retira rapidement sa main, de peur que sa magie n'explose tout autour d'elle.

Puis, en silence, ils rejoignirent les deux adultes qui avaient commencé à sortir pour rejoindre la voiture.

Jacob, perdu dans ses pensées, monta comme un robot sur le siège conducteur, écoutant sans vraiment les entendre les babillages de Jack qui s'asseyait du côté passager. Il attendit que Maggie et Hermione entrent à leur tour dans l'habitacle, puis jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur pour reculer dans l'allée.

Grosse erreur.

Hermione était pile dans son champ de vision, puis qu'elle était juste derrière lui, et ses yeux étaient rivés sur son reflet, lui coupant littéralement le souffle.

Au prix d'un effort monumental, il réussit à la quitter des yeux, au moins le temps de faire demi-tour et de s'engager sur la route de Forks. Mais Hermione ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde. Elle non plus n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Et il sentait son regard noisette lui brûler la nuque.

Mais ce que la Sorcière ignorait, c'était qu'une guerre sans merci faisait rage dans la tête de Jacob. Un conflit sans pitié entre son corps et sa tête. Le premier désirait Hermione de toutes les manières imaginables, tandis que le second refusait de lâcher prise et d'oublier Bella. Les deux camps défendant farouchement leurs droits, le pauvre cœur de Jacob n'arrivait pas à savoir dans quelle direction aller.

Une litanie sans fin et obsédante passait et repassait en boucle : Hermione. Bella. Hermione. Bella. Hermione. Bella. Bella. Hermione. Bella. Bella… Hermione… Bella… Et à chaque fois qu'il levait un peu trop les yeux, il tombait sur ce regard scrutateur dans le miroir, qui ne le lâchait pas. Et la litanie recommençait… encore, et toujours…

Pendant ce temps, grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés, il commençait à sentir et ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait pas remarquées auparavant, tant il était accaparé par les changements qui s'opéraient en lui. Il entendait le cœur d'Hermione battre la chamade, à l'instar du sien. Mais pire encore, il se rendit compte qu'ils battaient à l'unisson. Et à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient dans le miroir, ils avaient un raté, au même moment.

Il entendait sa respiration, aussi, se couper par moment. Mais, autre changement imperceptible, qui passait inaperçu pour une personne normalement constituée, était la température du corps de la jeune fille. Elle avait gagné presque un degré, et il la sentait aussi fiévreuse pour lui, que lui l'était pour elle…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent chez les Cullen et l'odeur des vampires l'assaillit de plein fouet, ce qui le fit grimacer, mais eut don de lui remettre les idées en place.

Les quatre personnes descendirent de la voiture, et les deux adultes se dépêchèrent d'aller saluer Carlisle et Esmée.

Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner avant de faire une chose qu'il regretterait à coup sûr, comme plaquer Hermione contre la voiture, par exemple, Jacob sentit une petite main lui attraper le bras. Il stoppa net, mais ne se retourna pas, sachant très bien _qui_ le retenait.

– Jacob ? fit la voix timide d'Hermione. Et un violent frisson le fit vaciller, à l'entente de son prénom dans sa bouche. Il ne put se résoudre à lui tourner le dos plus longtemps. Il soupira puis se retourna.

– Oui… Et il sembla se noyer dans ses yeux. Il déglutit bruyamment, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit si près de lui. Il sentait son haleine chaude et parfumée lui chatouiller le visage. Et ses lèvres l'attirer inexorablement.

– Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? demanda-elle d'une voix douce.

– Euh…

Il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision, entre s'acharner à poursuivre un amour perdu, sans espoir et à sens unique et le chemin que le Destin avait tracé pour lui. Il avait besoin de gagner du temps. Aussi décida-t-il de faire comme si de rien n'était…

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité d'Hermione, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore… Elle sourcilla et il comprit très vite qu'elle n'en avait pas cru un mot.

– Tiens, donc ! Il est donc habituel que tu te retrouves au sol à chaque fois que tu rencontres une fille, et qu'une simple poignée de mains provoque des étincelles… Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Je suis tombée également, je te rappelle. Et je sens, moi aussi, les crépitements qui nous entourent quand nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre…

– C'est faux… souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, refusant encore et toujours de lâcher prise.

– Jacob… s'exaspéra-t-elle. Et il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux à sa supplique, une violente envie de happer ses lèvres le poussant dangereusement vers l'avant. Explique-moi, s'il-te-plaît…

– Plus tard… Promis… répondit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa joue, le cœur battant et la respiration heurtée. Tes… parents… vont s'inquiéter… bafouilla-t-il.

Il se retourna, marchant rapidement vers la maison où il savait qu'il trouverait Bella, laissant une Hermione des plus confuses en arrière. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle se dirigeait elle aussi vers la villa.

* * *

><p>Et voilà... pour la première partie de ce chapitre ! Oui, je sais, c'est cruel ! Mais il me tarde vraiment d'avoir vos réactions... Histoire de voir si je vous poste la suite... Je me tâte encore... lol !<p>

Allez... A vos marques... Prêts ? REVIEWS !


	6. Chap 6 Imprégnation - Partie 2

Lecteurs du jour, bonjour !

Voici la suite de l'imprégnation de Jacob et Hermione... J'espère que vous l'aimerez, en tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire !

Avant que certains me sautent à la gorge (sans quoi je me trouverai dans l'incapacité d'écrire la suite de cette fic ^.^) je me dois d'éclaircir un point important concernant l'imprégnation dans ma fiction, étant donné que cela m'a été plus ou moins reproché plusieurs fois :

Je sais très bien que Stephenie Mayer décrit ce phénomène comme n'ayant strictement aucun rapport avec le désir sexuel... Et pour cause, puisque une imprégnation Quil/Claire et Jacob/Renesmée serait parfaitement glauque et mal vue ! Mais je tiens à préciser que je ne suis **PAS** Stephenie Mayer, et que, contrairement à elle, moi, j'écris des LEMON... Autrement dit, je me sers de ses personnages pour leur faire faire plein de choses plus ou moins cochonceteuses... Entre personnes parfaitement consentantes, évidemment ! De plus, vous ne verrez apparaître dans ma fic ni Claire, ni Renesmée, aussi mignonnes soient-elles.

Voilà... c'est pour cette raison que dans mon histoire, Jacob et Hermione éprouvent l'un pour l'autre un très fort désir physique... entre autres...

Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir la suite... BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 - Imprégnation - Partie 2<span>

Jacob entra dans cette maison où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. L'odeur l'assaillit de nouveau, pire qu'au dehors, le révulsant carrément. Mais il n'avait pas le choix… Il fallait qu'il la voie. Il fallait qu'il lui parle… une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il devait comprendre… Il devait savoir quoi faire, quelle décision prendre.

Tout le poussait vers Hermione, désormais. Il ressentait, maintenant, le manque qu'il éprouvait alors qu'il était séparé d'elle. Il revoyait l'image, dans sa tête, alors qu'ils étaient encore près de la voiture, tous les deux. Il s'était vu coller sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes et la plaquer contre cette foutue voiture, juste pour sentir son petit corps chaud contre le sien. Le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'avait d'égal que le sentiment de dévotion, l'amour sans borne et tout aussi inattendu, incompréhensible et irrésistible qu'il lui portait.

Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas… Il le refusait… et n'en souffrait que d'avantage.

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si, au lieu de se battre contre lui-même, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Hermione, il avait laissé le Destin décider pour lui. S'il avait laissé la magie opérer et guider simplement son corps vers le sien.

Mais faire entrer la magie de l'Imprégnation, et donc faire entrer Hermione, signifiait faire sortir Bella. Et cela, il en était incapable. Cela reviendrait à renier l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Cela signifierait baisser les bras et l'abandonner à une sangsue sans âme et aux crocs acérés.

En faisant cela, il la perdrait. Et perdre Bella voudrait dire perdre une partie de lui…

Et se perdre à jamais…

Un grondement sourd venant de derrière lui fit stopper net ses élucubrations de même que ses pas.

– Que fais-tu ici, Cabot !

– Bonjour à toi aussi, Blondie ! répondit narquoisement Jacob à Rosalie. Je viens voir Bella.

– Elle est occupée… Elle doit épouser mon frère dans un peu plus d'une heure, je te signale. Ce n'est pas le moment d'aller lui saper le moral, l'avertit Rosalie, qui connaissait parfaitement les sentiments du Quileute pour sa future belle-sœur.

– Hey ! Lâche-le un peu, tu veux, Rose ! intervint une petite voix féminine derrière eux. Et Jacob fût soulager de trouver Alice, la seule avec qui il s'entendait à peu près bien. Ses allures de gentil petit lutin contrebalançant, à ses yeux, sa condition de vampire. Elle se trouve à l'étage, l'informa-t-elle. Deuxième porte à gauche.

– Merci. Puis, après un sourire goguenard à Rosalie qui répondit par un feulement, il monta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione marcha comme un zombie jusqu'à la villa où elle devait rejoindre sa cousine, comme elle lui avait promis, avant la cérémonie.

Elle était encore toute retournée de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Et, elle devait bien se l'avouer : elle n'avait rien compris ! Et Hermione n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre !

Mais tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti dépassait son entendement… Et, là, tout de suite, elle se sentait démunie. Se serait-elle retrouvée à Poudlard, elle aurait sans hésité foncé tout droit à la bibliothèque… Mais là, ici, elle n'avait aucune référence à laquelle se vouer.

Son cerveau, véritable machine pourtant surentrainée depuis des années, était littéralement en surchauffe, et elle s'attelait à démêler l'inextricable amas d'informations qui l'assaillaient. Son esprit logique s'empressant de les classer du mieux qu'il pouvait et le plus rapidement possible.

D'abord, ce qu'elle avait ressenti, juste après avoir posé ses yeux sur Jacob. Une impression de vide était apparue tout autour d'eux. Elle n'avait plus vu que lui, comme si tout le reste ne comptait plus, ou même n'existait plus. Ce vide lui avait alors semblé insignifiant, du moment qu'il était là, _lui_.

Elle avait senti son cœur s'arrêter quelques secondes, puis reprendre ses battements à une allure folle. L'air, jusque-là contenu dans ses poumons avait tout à coup disparu, la faisant haleter jusqu'à suffoquer.

Ensuite, elle avait eu une indescriptible envie de lui sauter dessus, de coller son corps contre le sien, de goûter à ses lèvres charnues ! C'était une envie écrasante, vertigineuse, et totalement déraisonnable ! Et absolument pas dans ses habitudes !

Ce désir avait été si puissant, si brutal, que son corps ne l'avait pas supporté, et ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous elle, entrainant sa chute…

Quelques secondes après, alors qu'elle lui avait serré la main, elle avait dû rapidement la lâcher, tant l'électricité crépitait dans l'air, tout autour d'eux. Elle avait alors eu très peur que cette manifestation aussi inattendue qu'inexplicable ne fasse exploser sa magie hors de son corps…

Dans la voiture, cette attirance s'était transformée en un véritable magnétisme. Fascinant et dangereux à la fois. Alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux des siens dans le rétroviseur, elle avait été forcée de caler ses mains sous ses cuisses pour ne pas qu'elles partent d'elles-mêmes caresser la nuque de ce Jacob dont elle ignorait l'existence encore quelques minutes avant ! Elle s'étonnait encore que ses parents n'aient rien remarqué…

Et enfin, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés, il avait tenté de fuir. Mais, comme si elle avait anticipé la réaction de cet Indien beau à en tomber à la renverse, elle l'avait retenu. Avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa main s'était posée d'elle-même sur le bras du Quileute, qui s'était arrêté net.

Là encore, les crépitements avaient retenti dans l'air, mais les ayant anticipés, elle avait pu canaliser sa magie à temps et la contrôler.

Elle lui avait demandé une explication, presque convaincue que lui, connaissait les raisons de cet étrange phénomène, mais il avait joué les ignorants, remarquant tout de même qu'elle n'était pas dupe…

Elle l'avait vu esquisser un pas vers elle et s'arrêter aussitôt. Elle l'avait senti se rapprocher d'elle. Elle avait eu envie de se jeter sur lui. Mais il avait caressé tendrement sa joue, lui avait promis de lui parler plus tard.

Alors, elle l'avait laissé partir…

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle arriva à l'entrée de la maison. Elle croisa Emmett et Jazz qui lui demandèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'ils la voyaient, de leur faire, discrètement, un petit tour de magie.

Dépitée devant ces grands enfants de presque cent ans d'existence et, il fallait bien l'avouer, toujours aussi amusée, elle changea la cravate de Jasper en nœud papillon, et la couleur de la chemise d'Emmett. Pour la forme, elle fit apparaître de nouveau une demi-douzaine de petits canaris, qui montèrent dans les étages en piaillant à tue-tête.

Heureux et gloussant comme des gosses, ils la laissèrent passer, lui indiquant que Bella l'attendait dans la salle de bain d'Alice, où elle se dépêcha de monter.

Se retrouvant devant la porte, la Sorcière s'apprêtait à toquer lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix, qu'elle reconnut sans peine :

– … ne peux pas faire ça, Jake ! cria Bella. Hermione est ma cousine !

– Ta cousine ? Je me suis imprégné de ta _cousine_ ?! C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-là !

– C'est fabuleux, au contraire ! Elle connait déjà tout sur les vampires et je lui ai un peu parlé des loups…

– Tu as fait quoi ?! De quel droit tu…

– Mais ne panique pas ! Elle aussi est tenue au Secret ! C'est une… enfin… Elle t'expliquera ça mieux que moi… Mais elle ignore tout de _qui_ sont ces loups, de même qu'elle n'a jamais entendu parler de l'imprégnation…

– Alors, là, ça tombe bien ! Je n'ai aucune envie de lui en parler !

– QUOI ?! Mais tu débloques complètement, là !

– Et pourquoi ?!

– Pourquoi ? ! Mais t'es malade ! s'indigna Bella qui hurlait tellement qu'un autre voix se fit bientôt entendre dans la salle de bain.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda celle qu'Hermione reconnut comme Alice, qui avait certainement dû passer par la fenêtre. Pourquoi vous criez comme ça ?

– Jacob s'est imprégné d'Hermione, expliqua Bella. Mais cet imbécile de Loup le refuse !

– Tu le _refuse_s ? Mais pourquoi ?! C'est au contraire une excellente nouvelle ! Tu te rends compte, Jacob, tu as enfin trouvé ta moitié ! Celle qui t'es destinée !

– Oui, oui, je sais le Lutin, m'emmerde pas avec ça… Je connais l'histoire par cœur ! Je suis né pour elle, et elle est née pour moi. Et personne d'autre au monde ne nous est destiné, et blablabla, et blablabla…

– Mais d'ailleurs, comment peux-tu lutter contre l'imprégnation ? C'est impossible, non ? demanda Alice, perdue.

– Tu oublies que je suis un Alpha ! Même si j'ai refusé d'endosser mon rôle et laissé Sam commander la Meute, le sang de l'Alpha coule dans mes veines. Je suis donc certain de pouvoir y arriver !

– Imbécile ! gronda Alice. Tu es peut-être un Loup, mais tu es une véritable tête de mule ! Et elle, tu y as pensé, à elle ? Ce qu'elle va ressentir si tu la rejettes ?

– Alice a raison, Jake. Tu vas lui faire du mal… Et puis, réfléchis : c'est le mieux qui pouvait t'arriver…

– Ben voyons ! s'exclama Jacob. Ça te va bien de dire ça ! Ça t'arrange bien, hein Bella ? Au moins, tu peux épouser ton vampire sans remords, et en devenir une sans que je sois toujours collé à tes basques !

– Ne dis pas ça… C'est faux et tu le sais. Mais, de toute façon, cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça… Tu souffres trop, Jake. Alors, s'il te plaît ! Cesse de lutter, et accepte de l'aimer !

– Mais je ne peux PAS l'aimer ! ! hurla-t-il, vraiment en colère, cette fois. Bella ! C'est impossible ! Je suis trop amoureux de toi, pour ça !

Puis, la rage bouillonnant en lui, tremblant de tout son corps, il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, éprouvant déjà les prémices du processus de la mutation.

Ce qu'il vit devant lui fit retomber sa colère comme un soufflé raté, stoppant brusquement par la même occasion les soubresauts qui agitaient sa carcasse.

Cependant, la colère désormais évanouie laissa la place à la plus grande sensation de remords et de regrets qu'il n'ait jamais ressentis et qu'il ne ressentirait jamais.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres de la porte, se tenait une Hermione ravagée par les larmes, le corps convulsé de sanglots incontrôlables, qui le regardait avec un indicible désespoir, une immense tristesse, d'étranges canaris jaunes voletant bizarrement tout autour d'elle.

– Hermione… murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il perçut alors ce qu'il savait qu'elle éprouvait, devinant aisément ce qu'elle avait entendu, et les conclusions qu'elle avait dû en tirer…

Tout d'un coup, le désespoir d'Hermione devint également le sien. L'infinie déception qu'il lut dans ses yeux rougis et plein de larmes le fît se dégoûter lui-même.

Il ne la méritait pas.

Il ne méritait pas l'amour qu'elle lui offrait sans même comprendre pourquoi elle le faisait, sans même pouvoir le réprimer. Et pourtant elle l'aimait, coûte que coûte. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle débordait d'amour pour lui, sans même le connaître et il savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, qu'elle ne le commandait pas.

Et lui venait d'écrabouiller, de piétiner cet amour que le Destin avait créé pour eux, et pour eux seuls.

Cette constatation effroyable lui fit terriblement mal. Aussitôt, un trou béant se creusa dans la poitrine du Quileute, lui causant une douleur si atroce qu'elle le fit dangereusement vaciller.

Soudain, il comprit.

C'était elle. Avec qui il _devait_ être. Celle qui avait été choisie pour lui, et pour personne d'autre sur cette Terre.

Il _devait_ être avec elle, mais pas seulement. Il en avait _envie_. Il la voulait. Vraiment. Elle était celle avec qui il désirait vivre… et mourir, aussi.

L'amour à sens unique qu'il portait à Bella n'était plus rien. Plus rien du tout comparé à celui qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione. Il réalisait, maintenant qu'il voyait ses larmes inonder ses joues, que cet amour était d'une tout autre nature. C'est amour était vrai, indestructible et réciproque.

Surtout, réciproque.

Elle était née pour lui, et était devenue son centre de gravité. Le point d'ancrage autour duquel il graviterait désormais, et jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Il était né pour elle, et était devenu son protecteur. Plus jamais il ne la quitterait, et plus jamais elle ne serait seule. Il serait là à chaque moment de sa vie. Elle n'aurait plus jamais froid, plus jamais peur, ne serait plus jamais triste.

Mais, justement, lui l'avait rendue si triste…

Il voulut s'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais, d'un geste, elle l'arrêta. Lentement, le regardant droit dans les yeux, ses yeux à elle lançant des éclairs, la colère se lisant aisément sur ses traits ravagés par le chagrin, elle fit apparaitre un bâton en bois de nulle part, et, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, elle cria, pointant le bout de bois sur Jacob :

– OPPUGNO !

Aussitôt après, les étranges canaris se jetèrent sur le Quileute qui se couvrit la tête de ses bras en braillant, proprement stupéfait.

Des rires et des applaudissements surgirent tout à coup derrière eux, révélant aux deux imprégnés qu'ils avaient un public.

Jacob se redressa, tout comme Hermione qui s'empressa de faire disparaître les oiseaux. Autour d'eux, se tenaient Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Bella, cette dernière ne sachant pas vraiment s'il fallait rire ou pleurer.

– Waouh ! Hermione ! C'est de loin la meilleure démonstration que tu nous ais faite jusqu'à présent ! s'écria Emmett, complètement hilare. Jasper rigolait en se tenant les côtes.

– Allez, par ici, les amoureux, ordonna Alice en poussant Hermione et Jacob, encore en pleine confusion, dans sa chambre. Vous pourrez vous expliquer tranquillement sans être interrompus… Mais dépêchez-vous, la cérémonie commence dans trente minutes.

Puis, les laissant là, elle referma la porte et ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux. Ils restèrent un moment sans se parler, sans oser se regarder non plus. Hermione repensant à ce qu'elle avait entendu, et Jacob à la scène hallucinante qui venait de se dérouler.

La jeune fille se retourna en soupirant, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait voir les invités s'installer peu à peu sur les bancs, dehors. Soudain, deux bras puissant s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, et des larmes, de soulagement, cette fois, revinrent inonder ses joues.

Jacob la sentit trembler, et il resserra d'avantage son étreinte, enfouissant son menton dans le creux de son cou.

– Pardon, dit-il, sincèrement. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit tout ça. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que je n'en pensais absolument pas un mot.

Hermione secoua la tête de haut en bas, comme pour acquiescer, mais ne dit toujours rien, le regard absorbé par les feuilles des arbres qui bougeaient doucement avec le vent. Alors Jacob la retourna doucement pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui et plongea ses yeux sombres dans son regard noisette.

C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut, ce garçon avec qui elle avait flâné dans la clairière, dans son rêve. Le même regard plein d'amour, les mêmes cheveux noirs et brillants, la même peau caramel. C'était lui.

– Je t'aime, Hermione, assena-t-il avec une adoration non feinte. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas encore pourquoi, mais je te jure que je vais te l'expliquer, et…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres, et, le rapprochant d'elle, elle murmura :

– Nous aurons tout le temps de nous expliquer plus tard…

Puis, tout doucement, elle enleva son doigt de sur sa bouche pour y poser ses lèvres. Un gémissement qu'il fût incapable de réprimer sortit de la gorge de Jacob, qui pressa d'avantage ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, de même que son corps contre le sien.

Rapidement, l'Indien força la barrière de ses dents pour enrouler sa langue à la sienne, et se fut au tour de la Sorcière de gémir. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la prise de ses bras autour d'elle.

Merlin, qu'elle était bien, là, dans ses bras. Ses baisers enflammés la rendaient fiévreuse, et elle avait l'impression de se consumer, là, contre ce mur où Jacob la pressait de plus en plus.

Elle sentait ses mains partout : sur ses hanches qu'il pétrissait sensuellement, dans son dos et sur ses côtes qu'il caressait doucement, sur ses cuisses… Elle sentait qu'il remontait de temps en temps le tissu sur sa cuisse, et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : qu'il lui arrache cette fichue robe !

Mais ils devaient être sages… Et puis, elle n'avait jamais été dans une situation pareille avec un garçon… Oh ! Et puis, zut ! Il n'était pas n'importe quel garçon. Il l'avait dit lui-même : elle était née pour lui, et lui pour elle… Alors qu'est-ce qui les empêchaient de se laisser complètement aller ?

Soudain, Jacob se figea, la respiration heurtée et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Et elle se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Quand l'avait-il soulevée du sol ? Quand avait-elle passé ses jambes autour de sa taille ? Et SURTOUT, quand avait-elle faufilé ses mains sous sa chemise pour aller caresser ses pectoraux ?!

– Il vaut mieux qu'on s'en tienne là… murmura-t-il la voix rauque et le souffle court, sans pour autant la relâcher. Du moins pour le moment, rajouta-t-il devant le regard plus qu'explicite d'Hermione. Ce serait… malpoli…

– Oui, tu as raison… Nous devons parler, et la cérémonie commence dans quelques minutes….

– Il n'y a pas que ça, avoua-t-il, rougissant, en la reposant doucement par terre. Devant son regard interrogatif, il continua : tu as compris, je suppose que je fais partie de ces… Loups ?

– Oui.

– Et bien, j'ai des sens surdéveloppés… Et… hum… le fait de sentir… l'effet que je te fais… physiquement parlant… Rajouté à l'effet que tu as sur moi… Enfin… tout ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à calmer mes ardeurs… Tu comprends ?

Et pour se faire plus explicite, il pressa son bas ventre contre celui d'Hermione, qui comprit aussitôt. Il était dur. Et elle gémit sans le vouloir, tout en rougissant comme une tomate, faisant tout pour ne pas l'imaginer nu…

– Je comprends… souffla-t-elle, en proie à de grands bouleversements internes.

– Et puis, rajouta Jacob en caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes, je n'ai pas trop envie de faire ça à la va-vite…

Ah ! Si seulement ils avaient plus de temps…

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la porte qu'Hermione commença à ouvrir. Elle se sentit brusquement tirée vers l'arrière puis plaquée contre celle-ci, la bouche de Jacob ravageant aussitôt la sienne.

Elle agrippa ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

C'était incroyable ! Elle connaissait ce garçon depuis seulement deux heures ! Deux pauvres petites heures et elle se sentait déjà incapable de s'éloigner de lui ! Deux petites heures et elle avait une terrible envie qu'il la plaque sur cette porte encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter !

Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu… Elle n'avait jamais lu un truc pareil, dans aucun bouquin de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! Même dans ceux de la Réserve !

Un petit coup discret à la porte les fit revenir sur Terre, et Jacob grogna, la tête enfouie dans le cou d'Hermione.

– On arrive, Alice… s'exaspéra-t-il.

– Bien, on vous attend en bas…

Il se détacha avec peine de la jolie brune et planta ses yeux dans les siens, en déglutissant bruyamment.

– Tu restes avec moi ?

– Evidemment ! s'indigna-t-elle tant la perspective de le quitter lui semblait douloureuse. Mais… il faudra que j'explique deux ou trois trucs à mes parents…

– Sans problème.

Puis, main dans la main, un sourire béat aux lèvres, ils rejoignirent les invités, attendant que la cérémonie commence.

* * *

><p>Voilà... J'espère ne pas être trop tombée dans le guimauve, même si c'est inévitable par moment...<p>

Qu'avez-vous pensé des différentes réactions de nos deux personnages ?

Désolée pour le "OPPUGNO!" d'Hermione, mais j'avoue sans honte que je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation ! Et il faut avouer que notre Jake, aussi charmant soit-il, l'a amplement mérité ! Non ?

à très bientôt pour la suite !


	7. Chap 7 - Qui es-tu ?

Lecteurs du jour, bonjour !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai mis à poster cette suite... J'avoue que mon esprit était beaucoup plus accaparé par mon autre fic ("A prendre ou à laisser"), ces derniers temps... Et oui, ma muse me joue des tours, par moment !

Donc, voilà un nouveau chapitre d'Imprégnation, où notre cher Jacob (Grrrrr) fait plus ample connaissance avec son Imprégnée...

Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 - <span>Qui es-tu ?<span>**

Jacob regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, et se demandait comment il avait pu se fourvoyer à ce point. Les réactions qu'il avait été persuadé d'avoir ne venaient pas. Il assistait à l'échange de vœux de Bella et Edward, qui se promettaient amour et fidélité devant toute l'assemblée réunie, et aucune sensation de rage ne pointait à l'horizon.

De l'appréhension, oui. Une certaine tristesse, peut-être aussi, mais aucun sentiment d'avoir le cœur brisé. Il se sentait simplement triste à l'idée de perdre sa meilleure amie.

Puisque Bella n'était plus que ça, pour lui, désormais. Juste son amie. Et de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt devenir un monstre sanguinaire l'affligeait au plus haut point.

Sa respiration était calme, ses membres ne tremblaient pas, il ne sentait pas la brûlure imminente de la mutation dans son corps. La seule chose qu'il sentait, c'était la chaleur qui émanait du corps d'Hermione, assise à côté de lui.

Par contre, remarqua-t-il, elle, elle tremblait. Ses mains, tout du moins. Et elle entortillait nerveusement ses doigts, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux. Jacob la regarda plus attentivement du coin de l'œil. Elle se tenait droite comme un piquet, visiblement tendue. Elle avait les joues rouges et transpirait. Sa respiration était heurtée et il entendait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Qu'a-t-elle ? Est-elle malade ? s'inquiéta-t-il tout à coup. Un coup d'œil supplémentaire à ses mains lui montra qu'elle semblait se faire violence pour garder ses mains à leurs places, celles-ci ayant l'air de vouloir d'elles-mêmes se rapprocher de lui.

C'était donc ça ? Elle avait envie de le toucher ? Et, visiblement, elle n'osait pas… Par timidité ? En raison de la présence de ses parents assis devant eux ? Des personnes autour ? Ou bien parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de ce qu'il leur était arrivé ?

Peu importe. Jacob, lui s'en fichait totalement de ceux qui étaient autour d'eux… Et de toute façon, désormais, seule Hermione comptait à ses yeux, alors… Sans oublier que lui aussi en bouillait d'envie. Il voulait, encore une fois, s'assurer de sa réalité, avoir la conviction qu'elle était bien là, pour lui et à lui… Au diable les convenances… Et puis, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les mariés, debout sur l'estrade. Alors, d'un geste lent mais sûr de lui, il posa, en douceur, sa grande main sur celles d'Hermione, qui se calma aussitôt.

Il la sentit tout de suite se détendre et soupirer, soulagée de son geste. Elle s'adossa enfin à sa chaise et il la regarda brièvement : un sourire éblouissant vint illuminer son visage, et le cœur de Jacob s'affola.

– Mon Ange, n'attends pas mon approbation, la prochaine fois… murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu as tous les droits sur moi.

– Et toi sur moi, répondit-elle dans un souffle, en serrant les doigts de l'Indien dans les siens.

C'était dit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter pour le moment. Mais Jacob se concentra très fort pour ne pas se jeter sur ses lèvres, là, devant tout le monde.

Ils remarquèrent que tout le monde se levait, et firent de même, un peu perdus et avec la honteuse impression de ne rien avoir suivi de la cérémonie.

– Bravo ! Félicitations ! entendirent-ils tout autour d'eux. Et le mouvement de foule qui se ruait sur les nouveaux M. et Mme Cullen les sépara.

– Hermione, vient ! s'écria sa mère en la prenant par le bras, complètement inconsciente de ce que venait de vivre sa fille. Allons les féliciter !

La jeune Sorcière se vit entrainer vers l'estrade où Bella et son nouveau mari attendaient, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

– Félicitations à tous les deux, leur dit-elle en les embrassant chaudement. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !

– Merci Hermy ! Si tu savais combien je suis heureuse ! s'écria Bella, accrochée à Edward comme une moule à son rocher.

– Et moi donc ! rajouta le vampire en pouffant. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ! J'ai cru qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de m'épouser !

Hermione attendit que ses parents leur présente également leurs vœux de bonheur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de scruter impatiemment la foule, à la recherche de Jacob qu'elle avait fini par perdre de vue. Mais elle n'était pas bien grande et tout ce monde qui se rapprochait ne l'aidait pas à voir d'avantage. Aussi se borna-t-elle à suivre ses parents, espérant qu'il ne tarderait pas à refaire surface.

Quelques minutes après, le signal fût donné pour que les convives passent à table. Hermione grimaça intérieurement en voyant les étiquettes placées sur les assiettes, indiquant la place de chacun. Elle se retrouva assise avec ses parents et un autre couple dont elle apprit que l'homme était un collègue de Charlie, accompagné de leurs enfants.

Elle scruta les environs, l'air de rien. À la table des mariés, étaient installés les parents d'Edward, ainsi que Charlie et celle qu'elle reconnut comme Renée, la mère de Bella, accompagnée d'un autre homme, probablement Phil, son nouveau mari.

Il y avait une dizaine de tables rondes de sept à huit personnes, en plus de celle des mariés. La table à gauche de celle-ci était occupée par les autres Cullen, qui avaient pour voisins d'autres personnes aussi étranges qu'eux… D'autres vampires, visiblement, dont les yeux dorés rassurèrent immédiatement Hermione.

À l'opposé, le plus loin possible, une table entière de personnes aux cheveux noirs et lisses, à la peau caramel. Elle reconnut Jacob au milieu d'eux, en grande conversation avec un homme un peu plus âgé que lui. Il dut sentir son regard car il leva précipitamment la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était restée à le fixer quand son père la rappela à l'ordre.

– Mimine ? Qui est-ce que tu regardes, comme ça ?

– Oh, personne en particulier, mentit-elle en se redressant tout d'un coup et regardant dans son assiette, clairement honteuse de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

– Et bien saches que _Personne_ est un très gentil garçon… l'informa Jack, l'air de rien. Toujours près à rendre service… Et c'est un excellent mécano ! rajouta-t-il un sourire entendu accroché aux lèvres.

– Merci papa…

L'homme sourit à sa fille, puis engagea la conversation avec le couple en face de lui, la laissant à ses réflexions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

– Les gars, annonça Sam en s'adressant à tous les loups escortés de leurs compagnes assis à sa table. Et mesdemoiselles, rajouta-t-il suite au regard noir de Leah. Jacob vient de me faire part d'une excellente nouvelle…

– Quoi ? Tous les vampires de Forks ont décidé de se barrer ? demanda Paul et un grondement de Seth à sa droite le fit taire… à moins que ce ne soit Rachel, sa fiancée et sœur de Jacob qui lui avait donné une tape sur la tête.

– La ferme Paul et laisse-moi parler.

– Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, penaud en baissant la tête, attrapant les doigts de Rachel en guise de réconfort.

– Donc, comme je le disais, Jacob vient de m'annoncer une très bonne nouvelle… Ce matin, les Grands Esprits Guerriers lui ont accordé une compagne…

Parmi les félicitations et les manifestations de joie adressés à l'heureux élu, on entendit clairement quelqu'un recracher la gorgée de vin millésimé qu'il était en train de boire, et tous les yeux de la tablée convergèrent vers Leah, qui essayait de paraître la plus détachée possible, s'essuyant la bouche tout en gardant le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

– Est-ce que cela te pose un problème, Leah ? demanda Sam, qui commençait à en avoir assez d'être interrompu à tout bout de champ.

– Absolument aucun ! Au contraire… J'espère seulement que Jacob ne fera rien de regrettable… ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement.

– Comme quoi, par exemple ? demanda Jared, curieux.

– Comme rien du tout ! s'empressa de répondre Jacob, avant que Leah n'ébruite la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques semaines auparavant.

– Ok ! T'emballe pas comme ça ! le calma Paul. Alors, qui est cette demoiselle qui a tant tardé à venir ?

– Elle s'appelle Hermione, répondit Jacob, soudain radouci à l'annonce du prénom de celle qui comptait désormais le plus au monde pour lui. Je l'ai rencontrée aujourd'hui. C'est la fille de Jack et Maggie Granger. Et accessoirement, elle est la cousine de Bella.

– Mais… les Docs Granger ont une fille ? demanda Seth, exprimant à voix haute l'étonnement de tous. Ils n'en n'ont jamais parlé… Et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la table où la famille en question mangeait.

– Tu devrais lui dire de venir, proposa Sam en montrant Hermione d'un discret signe de tête. Ça doit être très dur pour elle... Autant que pour toi.

– Merci…

– C'est normal, Jake. Elle fait d'ores-et-déjà partie de la famille.

Jacob se leva, essayant d'oublier les regards de ses frères dans son dos et se dirigea vers Hermione, qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

– Jack, Maggie… salua-t-il en arrivant.

– Oh, Jacob ! sourit l'homme. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? proposa-t-il en poussant sa chaise vers celle de sa femme, laissant _innocemment_ une place libre entre lui et Hermione.

– En fait, euh… Oui, avec plaisir. Merci. Il récupéra une chaise inoccupée à la table d'à côté, puis s'assit avec eux.

– Alors ? Comment se passe ta journée ? s'enquit Maggie, faisant mine de ne pas voir le comportement de sa fille qui changeait considérablement.

– Je passe à vrai dire une excellente journée… sourit-il, jetant un imperceptible regard à Hermione qui tremblait à côté de lui et il se fit violence pour ne pas poser sa main sur la sienne comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Il l'aurait fait sans hésiter s'il avait été certain qu'elle ne soit pas gênée devant ses parents. Et vous ?

– Elle est parfaite… Toutefois… commença Jack en lançant un clin d'œil à sa femme. Je souhaiterai te demander un service…

– Tout ce que vous voudrez…

– Et bien, tu vois, Hermione est trop polie pour nous avouer qu'elle s'ennuie comme un rat mort… Peut-être serait-elle mieux avec des jeunes de son âge… Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Je trouve que c'est une excellent idée, sourit Jacob, se tournant véritablement vers Hermione, maintenant. Tu viens ? Il lui tendit la main en se levant, l'invitant à la prendre pour faire de même.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Ses muscles la brûlaient littéralement d'avoir trop crispé ses bras pour s'empêcher de le toucher devant ses parents. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle… Mais pourquoi avait-elle tant de mal à se contrôler quand il était près d'elle ? Et pourquoi était-il si douloureux de s'éloigner de lui ?

Elle eut l'impression de flotter jusqu'à la table des Quileutes. Mais tous ces yeux rivés sur elle à son arrivée avec Jacob eurent le don de la faire redescendre sur Terre à vitesse grand V !

Elle déglutit bruyamment, sentant le rouge lui monter au joues alors que Jake, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main la présentait à tout le monde.

– Tout le monde, je vous présente Hermione Granger. Hermione, voici Sam et Emily, Paul et Rachel, ma sœur, Quil, Leah, Seth, Embry, Jared et Kim, présenta Jacob en les montrant au fur et à mesure.

– Bonjour, fit Hermione, timidement, rougissant face à leurs regards étrangement avides.

– Sois la bienvenue dans la famille, Hermione, l'accueillit Sam en se levant pour lui serrer la main. Nous sommes tous très heureux de te connaitre… enfin.

– Euh… merci. Hermione sourcilla et jeta un coup d'œil vers Jacob qui lui sourit tendrement. Cet accueil, étrangement solennel, lui donna l'impression d'entrer dans un mystérieux cercle fermé. Elle aurait de toute évidence des explications à demander à cet Indien beau comme un dieu qui faisait des petits cercles du pouce sur le dos de sa main…

– Venez vous asseoir, proposa Emily. Et la Sorcière remarqua tout à coup l'air maternel qu'elle avait pris pour leur parler.

La remerciant, elle prit place aux côtés de Jake qui gardait toujours possessivement sa main dans la sienne.

– Alors ? Parle-nous un peu de toi, engagea Rachel.

– Ne leur dit pas tout, lui susurra Jacob à l'oreille. Nous avons des secrets à partager, et… j'en veux l'exclusivité… Hermione lui sourit tendrement, saisissant parfaitement l'allusion. Jacob en profita pour caresser son oreille de ses lèvres, provoquant une vague de frissons dans tout son corps.

– Et bien, commença Hermione, je viens de Londres. Je suis arrivée ici il y a seulement quelques jours pour rejoindre mes parents. Je pense que vous les connaissez.

– Ah, ça, pour les connaitre ! s'esclaffa Seth. Heureusement qu'ils sont là, oui ! À La Push, on les aime beaucoup, tu sais… Ils sont devenus très importants pour notre communauté…

– Oui, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient ouvert un dispensaire… Mais j'en suis heureuse… Je trouvais qu'ils commençaient à s'ennuyer à Londres…

– Et comment se fait-il qu'ils t'aient laissé toute seule là-bas ? demanda Jared, curieux.

– Euh… Je terminais mes études ? tenta Hermione, voyant que la discussion s'engageait sur un terrain miné. Jacob, devinant que le sujet devait faire partie de son Secret, la sauva par une pirouette.

– Et si nous allions danser ? L'ancienne Gryffondor le remercia silencieusement et regarda autour d'elle, remarquant pour la première fois que les tables autour d'eux s'étaient plus ou moins vidées, les invités commençant à s'égayer sur la piste aménagée un peu plus loin.

– Excellente idée ! s'écria Sam en se levant, comprenant qu'ils venaient d'aborder un sujet épineux. Emily, ma Chérie, tu viens ? Elle ne se fit pas prier et suivit son homme sur la piste. Ils furent rapidement suivis par les autres couples de la table.

– Tu veux vraiment aller danser ? s'enquit Hermione en retenant le bras de Jacob qui l'entrainait doucement vers les autres danseurs.

– Tout ce que tu veux, mon Ange, répondit-il en stoppant ses pas et se retournant vers elle.

– Je voudrai que nous parlions… vraiment… cette fois.

– Tu as raison. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

– En effet.

Hermione rechercha ses parents du regard : ils évoluaient sur la piste au milieu des autres. Ils ne la chercheraient pas avant un bon moment. Alors, resserrant la prise de ses doigts sur ceux de Jacob, elle l'entraina dans la maison.

Arrivant au deuxième étage, elle ouvrit la troisième porte sur la gauche, qui menait, de toute évidence, à une chambre d'ami.

– Tu as l'air de parfaitement savoir où tu vas… remarqua Jacob, essayant de ne pas grimacer tant l'odeur des vampires l'incommodait.

– Effectivement, répondit Hermione en refermant la porte. Il m'est déjà arrivé de dormir ici…

– Quoi ? Mais alors, tu sais…

– Ce que sont les Cullen ? Oui.

– Mais comment…

– Plus tard… coupa-t-elle mystérieusement. Nous avons des sujets beaucoup plus importants à aborder. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, avec elle.

Un long silence gêné s'installa, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment dissiper. Personne n'osait parler en premier, de peur d'effrayer l'autre.

– Oh, c'est idiot ! s'exclama tout à coup Hermione en se relevant. Puis, s'éloignant du lit de quelques mètres, elle fit face à Jacob, qui était resté sur le lit, la regardant avec un air un peu étonné. Je réponds à tes questions et tu répondras aux miennes en retour… D'accord ?

– Ça me va… Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir commencer ?

– Euh, fit-elle lâchement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure sans se rendre compte que Jacob devenait fou à ce simple geste. Toi d'abord ?

– Ok, sourit-il. Bon… C'était quoi le coup des oiseaux, tout à l'heure ?

– Je leur ai jeté un sort pour qu'ils t'attaquent…

– Pardon ?!

– Bon, ok… Euh… Je veux que tu me jures que tu ne vas pas partir en courant…

– Juré ! promit-il en levant la main droite. Et il essaya de ne pas imaginer la douleur que lui causerait son éloignement si, véritablement, il partait en courant !

– D'accord, alors… Je suis une Sorcière, lâcha-t-elle rapidement en fermant les yeux, par peur de voir sa réaction.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-il avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même. Tu veux dire avec des pouvoirs magiques ? sourit-il, ne croyant pas lui-même ce qu'il disait.

– Avec des pouvoirs magiques, confirma-t-elle, et aussi une baguette, des potions, des sortilèges, des formules magiques… Oui, tout ça…

– Tout ça… répéta-t-il dubitativement. Euh… Ok. Donc, tu as jeté un sort à des oiseaux pour qu'ils m'attaquent…

– Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, soudain plus légère. Mais avoue que tu l'avais un peu mérité…

– D'accord, je l'avoue. Bon, maintenant viens t'asseoir, que tu me racontes un peu tout ça…

– Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ?

– Par le début, déjà… ce serait pas mal…

– D'accord. Alors voilà… J'ai appris que j'étais une Sorcière à l'âge de onze ans. C'est à cet âge-là que j'ai intégré le Collège Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre…

– Il y a une école de Sorcellerie ? la coupa-t-il sans avoir pu s'en empêcher.

– Oui, il en existe une dans chaque pays… Ici, elle se situe à Salem. Donc, c'est à Poudlard que j'ai fait mes études… J'y ai appris à canaliser ma magie, à me servir d'une baguette, à concocter différentes potions, à lancer des sorts…

– Tu me fais une démo ? Enfin, une plus sympa que tout à l'heure.

– Si tu veux, rigola Hermione qui vit dans ses yeux les mêmes lueurs avides que dans ceux de Jasper et Emmett.

Elle fit une espèce de moulinet avec sa main droite et sitôt après, sa baguette apparût dans sa main. Comme elle l'avait fait la première fois avec les Cullen, elle changea la couleur des murs de la chambre et fit apparaitre une volée de papillons multicolores.

– Waouh ! C'est incroyable ! C'est vraiment dingue ! s'écria Jacob en se levant.

– Oui, je sais… c'est dingue…

– Encore !

En riant devant cette demande digne d'un enfant de trois ans réclamant un autre bonbon, elle prit un livre qui se trouvait sur le bureau, le transforma en verre. Elle y versa de l'eau avec sa baguette et lui donna. Il le prit en le regardant soupçonneusement.

– Vas-y, bois… proposa Hermione en souriant.

– Euh…

– C'est juste de l'eau ! Et pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de piège, elle lui prit le verre et le vida d'un trait.

– Et ben dis-donc…

– Tiens, regarde ça ! Spero Patronum ! Mais… qu'est-ce que…

Hermione regarda abasourdie le grand loup argenté qui s'était formé à la place de sa loutre habituelle. C'était un loup énorme, majestueux, au regard profond. Il fit le tour de la chambre et s'arrêta devant Jacob qui, émerveillé, avança la main pour le caresser. Sa main passa au travers du Patronus et il regarda Hermione, le regard plein d'amour.

– Ce n'est pas normal, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant à son tour.

– Quoi donc ? demanda Jacob, au comble de la félicité.

– Ce n'est pas un loup, d'habitude. C'est sensé être une loutre, ça a toujours été une loutre ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionna-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

– Euh… Je pense que c'est à mon tour de te donner des explications… Mais avant, je voudrai faire quelque chose…

Il se détourna du loup argenté qui reprit sa course tout autour de la chambre et se rapprocha d'Hermione. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, il la colla contre lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, puis, tout à coup, Jacob se jeta sur ses lèvres, les dévorant avec une passion non contenue.

Hermione soupira de bien être, et répondit avec autant d'avidité, crochetant sa nuque avec ses mains pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres en une invitation explicite, que Jacob s'empressa d'honorer en glissant sa langue pour rencontrer la sienne.

Le baiser s'intensifia, entre les grognements de Jacob à chaque fois que sa belle resserrait sa prise sur ses cheveux pour le coller encore plus à elle, et les gémissements d'Hermione en réponse aux bras du jeune homme qui la serraient encore plus fort.

Prise d'une soudaine pulsion à laquelle elle se promit de réfléchir plus tard, la Sorcière avança de quelques pas, faisant reculer le Quileute par la même occasion. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, Jacob tomba allongé sur le lit, Hermione à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

Ce changement subit de position ne fit que rendre plus passionnée encore leur étreinte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit des petites mains tremblantes de désir commencer à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, que Jacob reprit ses esprits.

Il fallait qu'il l'arrête, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Pas qu'il avait envie de couper court à leur étreinte qui se faisait de plus en plus torride de minute en minute, loin de là, mais ils devaient encore parler… Et si elle continuait comme elle le faisait actuellement, il perdrait tous ses moyens… Déjà qu'elle le rendait complètement cinglé !

Aussi, d'un habile coup de rein, il inversa leur position et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Elle gémit plus fort, et il dût rassembler toute la bonne volonté du monde pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire, alors qu'elle commençait à se tortiller sous lui.

Il attrapa ses mains qui avaient recommencé à le déshabiller et les remonta au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione, les plaquant sur le lit, puis, rompit leur baiser enflammé.

Un grognement de frustration plus tard, la demoiselle ouvrit les yeux. Et, confuse, regarda dans quel état ils se trouvaient tous les deux : Jacob, à quatre-pattes au-dessus d'elle, maintenait ses mains sur le lit et avait sa chemise presque complètement déboutonnée, laissant voir un torse lisse et parfaitement sculpté, couleur caramel foncé. Elle regarda ses yeux, ils étaient noirs de désir, sûrement à l'instar des siens.

Elle réalisa tout à coup que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de leur situation pour le moins débraillée, et rougit aussitôt.

– Excuse-moi, fit elle, honteuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je n'ai jamais été comme ça… se justifia-t-elle de peur qu'il la prenne pour une de ces filles un peu trop légères.

– Tu es tellement belle quand tu rougies… remarqua Jacob, toujours au-dessus d'elle. Et ne t'excuse pas… J'en ai autant envie que toi, je te signale. Mais premièrement, nous avons encore des tas de choses à nous dire, et deuxièmement, je ne tiens absolument pas à faire ça ici… expliqua-t-il en réprimant une grimace à l'idée de faire l'amour à Hermione dans une maison où tous les vampires présents risqueraient d'entendre.

– Ah, oui, tu as raison… J'ai tendance à oublier pas mal de choses quand tu es dans les parages, avoua-t-elle. Et je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs…

Jacob sourit devant l'aveu, puis, avant de se redresser, laissa courir ses lèvres dans son cou, lui arrachant un frisson.

– Je croyais que tu voulais parler, souffla-t-elle, se sentant partir de nouveau sous ses baisers.

– Oui, mais j'ai pas dit que j'avais envie d'arrêter… Mais tu n'as pas tort, se raisonna-t-il. Il est temps que je t'explique ce qui se passe entre toi et moi. Mais… Il faut que l'on sorte d'ici.

Alors, se relevant, il l'entraina avec lui hors de la chambre. Il avait besoin de place, et la forêt serait le meilleur endroit pour lui montrer sa vraie nature…

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?<p>

De la réaction du père d'Hermione ? De la démonstration de magie à Jacob ?

à bientôt pour la suite...


	8. Chap 8 - Un truc de Loups

Amis lecteurs ! Bien le bonjour !

Voici le huitième chapitre d'Imprégnation, qui, j'espère n'a pas trop tardé à venir !

Au menu, les explications de Jacob sur ce qui se passe entre Hermione et lui...

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Des réponses aux reviews anonymes, d'abord<strong> :

**Pauline G** : Merci ! Ravie que le couple Hermione et Jacob te plaise ! Tu verras comment Hermione va s'intégrer à la Meute... Mais pas tout de suite...

**Angie5282** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la réaction d'Hermione face aux révélations de Jacob... Bonne lecture !

Pour les autres, je vous ai répondu en MP !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 - <strong>**Un truc de Loups**

Hermione et Jacob arrivèrent dans le jardin des Cullen, où les invités continuaient de danser. Il faisait bien nuit désormais et des lampions de toutes les couleurs, accrochés un peu partout rendaient l'atmosphère à la fois douce et festive. Les baffles de la sono crachaient un rock endiablé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe de Quileutes qui était rassemblé dans un coin de la piste, regardant avec une admiration non dissimulée Jasper et Alice danser comme Fred Astaire et Ginger Roger. Plus loin, oublieux du monde extérieur, Edward et Bella-nouvellement-Cullen dansaient enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux, à un rythme totalement en contradiction avec la musique.

Jacob lança un coup d'œil appuyé à Sam qui, comprenant aussitôt ses intentions, rameuta son petit monde.

Ils partirent tous en direction de la forêt, les loups ainsi que leurs compagnes. L'étrange procession s'enfonça dans les bois, mais on entendait encore la musique du mariage, et les lampions accrochés un peu partout sur les troncs d'arbre éclairaient sans problème leur chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un endroit où ils s'assirent en cercle, et Sam, dans son rôle d'Alpha, prit la parole :

– Mes Frères, mes Sœurs, ce soir un nouveau membre vient agrandir notre Famille, déclara-t-il solennellement. Et Hermione, encore une fois, eut l'impression d'entrer dans un cercle fermé. Jacob, poursuivit-il, je te laisse t'adresser à ta compagne.

Le Quileute tourna sa tête vers celle qui lui était destinée, et lui adressa un sourire, la sentant un peu perdue.

– Tout va bien, ça peut paraître flippant, mais ça n'a rien d'une secte, la rassura-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais ils doivent être présents pour ce que je vais te raconter.

– D'accord, je peux comprendre… Elle se redressa, toute ouïe, les yeux pétillants de curiosité, à l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles histoires.

Jacob lui décocha un sourire éblouissant, puis commença son récit :

– Les Quileutes ont des légendes… Des tas de légendes qui remontent à nos ancêtres. Certaines d'entre elles parlent de nos Esprits Guerriers qui doivent leur existence à celle des Sang-Froid. Une des particularités de ces Guerriers était qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en loup à l'approche d'un vampire…

Hermione émit un hoquet surpris, et les compagnes des autres Quileutes lui adressèrent un sourire indulgent, se rappelant certainement leurs propres réactions quand elles étaient à sa place.

– Donc, continua Jacob, nous descendons de ces Esprits Guerriers…

– Quand tu dis 'nous', l'interrompit-elle, il s'agit de vous… _tous_ ?

– Non… Il s'agit de Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, Leah, et moi… Et nous… avons la faculté de nous transformer à notre guise… en loups.

– Ok… Des _vrais_ loups ?

– Oui, des vrais… Sam est notre chef, il est l'Alpha. Et je suis son Bêta…

– Uniquement parce que tu l'as voulu ainsi, rappela Sam d'une voix douce. Je te rappelle que tu peux changer d'avis à tout moment !

– Comment ça ? questionna Hermione, perdue.

– Ce que Sam veut dire, continua Jacob, c'est que j'aurais dû être le Mâle Alpha de la Meute, puisque je suis le descendant direct du dernier Grand Chef Quileute, Ephraïm Black. Mais j'ai refusé ce rôle.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour deux raisons, en fait… La première, c'est que Sam s'est transformé en premier, puis Jared et Paul… Quand moi, je suis arrivé, Sam était déjà à la tête de la meute, et se débrouillait très bien… La deuxième raison, c'est que je ne me sentais pas les épaules pour commander… Ce rôle ne m'a jamais vraiment tenté… Mais en tant qu'Alpha de droit, j'ai tout de même un rôle majeur dans la Meute. Si Sam donne un ordre avec lequel je suis en désaccord, je suis le seul à pouvoir lui désobéir… expliqua-t-il en pouffant alors que Sam levait les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Mais je ne le fais jamais… Je ne veux pas mettre à mal son autorité…

– Je peux comprendre ça, acquiesça Hermione. Cela pourrait dissocier votre groupe et du coup, vous rendre plus vulnérables lors des combats… Rien n'est plus puissant contre l'ennemi qu'une équipe soudée allant dans la même direction et ayant les mêmes convictions.

– En effet… approuva Sam, étonné, alors que tous, Jacob compris, la regardaient étrangement. Tu sembles avoir quelques… comment dire… connaissances en stratégie de guerre…

– Tu peux parler sans crainte, ici, de _tout_… la rassura Jacob. Ils sont tous dans le Secret, de toute façon…

– Dis-leur, toi…

– Très bien… Hermione, telle que vous la voyez là, est dotée de disons… certaines capacités plus ou moins… inhabituelles…

– Du genre ? demanda Sam, méfiant. Et Jacob gronda. La Gryffondor posa une main apaisante sur le bras du Loup qui se calma aussitôt, puis prit la parole.

– Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des… particularités qui doivent rester secrètes… expliqua-t-elle à Sam, les yeux pleins de défi. Il existe des vampires, des loups-garous… et… des sorciers…

– Des sorciers ? s'exclama Leah, perplexe alors que Jacob souriait.

– Exactement. Et je suis une Sorcière.

– Et avec des pouvoirs magiques ! rajouta Jake, fier comme un paon. Vous verriez tout ce qu'elle arrive à faire avec une baguette ! rigola-t-il.

Quand les autres éclatèrent de rire, il réalisa que ce qu'il venait d'insinuer pouvait être mal interprété…

– Incroyable ! souffla Sam, reprenant soudain son sérieux. Jamais je ne me serais douté que tout cela puisse exister. Malgré l'étrangeté de cette histoire, il croyait son Bêta sur parole. Inutile de la remettre en question, ni de chercher des preuves de ce qu'il avançait.

– N'est-ce pas ? confirma Jacob. Mais par contre, ce que nous aimerions _tous_ savoir, c'est comment tu t'y connais si bien en stratégie militaire…

– Il se trouve qu'il y a encore six mois, le Monde d'où je viens était en guerre… Et, sans vouloir trop rentrer dans les détails – je pourrais toujours vous en parler plus explicitement une autre fois – j'y ai moi-même participé… avoua-t-elle en rougissant furieusement d'avoir dû se mettre en avant. Je fais partie, moi aussi, d'une société secrète : l'Ordre du Phénix. Et mes amis et moi sommes, avec quelques autres Sorciers, disons, le noyau central à l'origine de l'anéantissement des Forces du Mal…

Ils la regardaient tous, complètement ahuris. Mais le regard que coulait Jacob dans sa direction lui donna l'impression qu'une volée de papillons grouillait dans son ventre. Il la regardait avec la passion d'un aveugle voyant le soleil pour la première fois de sa vie. Ses prunelles émerveillées la scrutaient comme si elle était le trésor le plus précieux au monde.

– Et bien, il me semble que tu en auras, des choses à nous raconter… répliqua Sam.

– Je veux bien… accepta Hermione. Mais pas aujourd'hui… Il me semble que tu avais commencé certaines explications, Jacob… fit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

– Jake ? l'interpela Sam voyant que celui-ci ne répondait pas.

– Mmh ? répondit-il, perdu. Ah, oui… Pardon. Heu… Où en étais-je déjà ? demanda-t-il alors que toute l'assemblée riait de lui.

– Les caractéristiques des loups… lui rappela Jared, en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Ah, oui. Voilà… reprit-il en se redressant, retrouvant son sérieux. Donc, nous avons la possibilité de nous transformer en loups. Nous leur ressemblons physiquement, mais nous avons quelques caractéristiques qui nous sont propres… Par exemple, lorsque nous mutons, nous avons la faculté d'entendre les pensées des autres membres de la meute…

– _Toutes_ les pensées ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup, un regard vers Jacob, surprise. Puis, elle vit les autres filles rougir en baissant les yeux, et réalisa ce que cela impliquait vraiment : tout le monde avait accès à l'intimité de chaque couple… Génial !

– Oui, toutes… confirma-t-il en serrant ses doigts, qu'il n'avait jamais lâchés. De plus, nous sommes physiquement différents du commun des mortels : nous sommes plus grands, plus musclés, plus forts, plus rapides, aussi… Sans parler de nos sens, qui sont hyper développés. Notre température corporelle est aussi plus élevée… Mais il existe une autre caractéristique, qui, elle plus que les autres, nous change à jamais…

Il marqua une pose et serra ses doigts dans sa main chaude. Hermione remarqua que tous les couples autour d'eux se rapprochaient… Ou plutôt, chaque homme rapprochait sa compagne de son corps, en signe de possession.

Elle les regarda de plus près, remarquant la lueur dans leurs yeux… Ils les regardaient avec une adoration qui la laissait perplexe… Des yeux pleins d'amour et de tendresse… La même lueur se trouvait dans les yeux de Jacob quand il la regardait, elle.

– Ce phénomène, poursuivit Jacob, s'appelle _l'Imprégnation_.

Ce mot remua quelque chose dans la mémoire d'Hermione… Elle l'avait entendu dans la conversation qu'elle avait surprise dans la salle de bain, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il se disputait avec Bella et Alice.

– De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle, avide. Il lui fit face complètement et rapprocha son visage du sien, effaçant par ce geste la présence de tous les autres, les enfermant dans une bulle invisible. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et écouta sa voix, si calme, grave et profonde, qui s'était faite murmure.

– L'Imprégnation, c'est… l'Amour absolu, exclusif. La dévotion suprême à une seule et même personne. Plus puissant qu'un coup de foudre. Contre lequel on ne peut pas lutter. Les deux êtres concernés se reconnaissent au premier regard, alors qu'un changement définitif s'opère en eux. Une attirance irrésistible, irrationnelle et permanente. Ce n'est plus la gravité terrestre qui nous retient, c'est celui dont on est imprégné.

Hermione avait le cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle, et elle était persuadée qu'il l'entendait. Son souffle se fit erratique et tout son corps se mit à trembler.

– Mais alors… souffla-t-elle, incapable de finir sa phrase, complètement oublieuse du monde qui les entourait.

– Oui, c'est ce qui nous est arrivé tout à l'heure. Quand tu es apparue devant moi, en bas des escaliers, je me suis imprégné de toi… Les Esprits Guerriers t'ont désignée pour moi, tout comme ils ont désigné Emily pour Sam, Rachel pour Paul, et Kim pour Jared…

Quand Jacob désigna les autres couples de la meute, Hermione détacha difficilement son regard du sien, et remarqua avec stupeur qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Elle n'avait même pas entendu les autres partir, tant elle était absorbée par le récit de Jake. Elle devina qu'ils avaient voulu leur accorder un peu d'intimité…

– Ils m'ont désignée pour toi ? murmura-t-elle en plongeant de nouveau dans ses yeux profonds.

– Oui mon Ange… Je suis né pour toi, et tu es née pour moi… Et pour toujours, nous nous appartenons l'un l'autre.

– C'est pour cela que j'ai mal quand nous sommes séparés ? Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi, en quelques heures seulement, elle avait changé au point de ne plus supporter d'être loin de cet Indien qu'elle connaissait si peu et pourtant si bien.

– C'est pour ça, oui, et je ressens exactement la même chose. Pareil pour ce désir que tu as pour moi et que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Le même désir brûle dans mes veines. Et saches qu'il m'est très difficile, encore d'avantage maintenant que nous sommes seuls, de ne pas te sauter dessus…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase cars deux lèvres avides happèrent les siennes, avec une extraordinaire passion.

– Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi, Jacob… avoua Hermione, incapable de comprendre comment elle avait pu lui sortir une chose pareille. Et me séparer de toi, sera physiquement douloureux.

– Si tu le veux, je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi… Il faut que tu saches que, en raison du lien qui nous unit tous les deux, je ne peux rien te refuser... Toute ma vie, à partir de maintenant, sera orientée en fonction de toi. Ma dévotion est totale. Et, même si je le voulais – ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas – je ne pourrai rien contre ça.

Encore une fois, Hermione se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait entendue et sentit une telle douleur dans son cœur qu'elle baissa la tête. Jacob remarqua que quelque chose la chiffonnait.

– Qu'y a-t-il, mon Ange ? s'inquiéta-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue avec son pouce, la main sous son menton pour relever son visage vers lui.

– C'est… Je… Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas se noyer dans la profondeur des siens. Elle devait rester concentrée. Elle avait une question vitale à mettre au point avec lui. J'ai tout entendu de la conversation que tu as eue avec Bella, tout à l'heure… Et je t'ai entendu lui dire que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer, parce que tu l'aimes, elle.

Malgré elle, des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses paupières et elle les pressa très fort pour les empêcher de couler.

– Hermione… je te dois des explications… murmura Jacob, le cœur serré de l'avoir faite souffrir à ce point. Mon Cœur, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Et elle ouvrit ses yeux rougis. Je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai dit. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé à ce moment-là… Du moins, je ne _voulais_ pas voir…

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'étais un imbécile. Il y a plusieurs années, je suis tombé amoureux de Bella. Vraiment amoureux… ajouta-t-il en réalisant à quel point cet amour avait changé de nature. Edward l'avait abandonnée, elle était dans un sale état, et je l'ai aidée à remonter la pente. Au début, ce n'était qu'une amie… ma meilleure amie, mais une amie tout de même. Et puis, mes sentiments pour elle ont évolué… Bref. Lorsqu'Edward est revenu dans sa vie, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Elle lui a ouvert les bras comme si de rien n'était, et, par-dessus le marché a commencé à parler mariage, et pire que tout, transformation !

– Oui, elle m'en a parlé aussi…

– Tout ça m'a mis hors de moi… Mais plus je haïssais ces fichus vampires, plus mon amour pour Bella augmentait… Au point de m'aveugler complètement. Je ne voyais pas l'évidence. Je ne voyais pas que cette bataille était perdue d'avance. Que Bella, non seulement ne m'aimait pas, mais plus que cela, elle n'était pas pour moi. Et ne l'a jamais été… Mais fou que j'étais, je gardais tout de même espoir. Allant jusqu'à insister et insister encore pour qu'elle ne l'épouse pas… La rendant malheureuse par la même occasion. Et puis je t'ai vue. Et tout mon monde s'est écroulé. Toutes mes convictions se sont retrouvées sans dessus-dessous. Mon corps te réclamait mais ma tête ne voulait pas lâcher Bella.

– C'est pour cela que tu te retenais ? demanda Hermione, se souvenant de ses réactions contradictoires alors qu'ils étaient près de la voiture à leur arrivée chez les Cullen.

– Oui… Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de te sauter dessus, de ravager tes lèvres... De serrer ton corps contre le mien. Mais mon esprit, toujours, refusait de lâcher prise. Alors, j'ai décidé d'aller parler à Bella. Je devais lui expliquer ce qui nous était arrivé… Pour qu'elle m'aide à comprendre. Mais quand je suis entré dans cette fichue salle-de-bain, j'ai perdu les pédales. Elle était si belle dans sa robe de mariée… J'étais en train de réaliser que je la perdais vraiment. Et je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je n'avais pas envie que ça change. Son mariage signifiait inévitablement sa transformation… Et donc, la perte de notre amitié.

– Mais tu ne perdras pas son amitié…

– Je le sais, à présent… que j'ai retrouvé la vue. Mais je luttais encore de toutes mes forces contre cette imprégnation, cherchant par tous les moyens à m'en défaire… Sans me rendre compte de tout le mal que je pouvais te faire… _Nous_ faire… Ce n'est que quand je suis sorti et que je t'ai vue, que j'ai pleinement réalisé ce que j'avais fait. Et enfin, mon esprit est tombé d'accord avec mon corps, si je peux le dire ainsi… Et j'ai laissé la… magie opérer…

– Mais que ressens-tu pour Bella, maintenant ? voulut savoir Hermione, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

– De l'amitié… Juste une profonde amitié. Elle est et restera toujours ma meilleure amie… Même quand elle sera vampire. Je le sais, maintenant. Et je veux que tu saches que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle n'est absolument pas comparable avec celui que j'éprouve pour toi. Celui-là est incommensurable et totalement définitif. Inaliénable.

– Tu resteras avec moi ? Je veux dire, toujours ?

– Toujours… Outre bien sûr, le temps que je dois tout de même accorder à la meute… Et à la chasse aux vampires…

– Je comprends, mais le reste du temps ?

– Nuit et jour, si tu le veux… Bien que je doute que Jack et Maggie acceptent facilement que je squatte ta chambre chaque nuit…

– Tu oublies que je suis une sorcière… J'ai des moyens pour qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais…

– Alors, soit ! Je viendrai te tenir chaud toutes les nuits…

– Hum… c'est… tentant… rougit-elle, des papillons de nouveau dans le ventre et se rapprochant de lui de quelques centimètres.

– Et totalement répréhensible… rajouta-t-il en s'approchant lui aussi.

– Et dangereux… chuchota-t-elle alors que ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes à présent.

– Mais tellement attrayant… murmura-t-il enfin. Puis n'y tenant plus, il se jeta sur ses lèvres qu'il dévora passionnément.

Alors qu'il était assis en tailleur face à elle, Hermione ne sut comment, tout à coup, elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur ses jambes. Jacob avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et serrait très fort son corps contre le sien, lui arrachant un gémissement des plus désirables.

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui dût mettre fin à leur étreinte. À contre cœur, bien sûr. Mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait de plus en plus le désir que Jacob avait pour elle frotter contre son entrejambe…

– Jake… Il ne faut pas continuer… murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle.

– Oui… tu as raison… grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux, sans toutefois desserrer son étreinte.

– Alors… Hum… il faudrait peut-être que je quitte tes jambes…

Jacob recula sa tête un instant pour la regarder, et il le regretta aussitôt : elle avait les yeux noirs de désir, les joues et les lèvres rougies et elle était assise sur lui, la robe retroussée sur les cuisses, ses seins pressés contre son torse et son entrejambe, qu'il sentait humide et chaude, contre sa virilité dressée…

– Oups ? tenta-t-il.

– Oui, oups !

– Bon… ok… Euh… parle-moi d'autre chose…dit-il en la laissant s'éloigner.

– Comme quoi ?

– N'importe quoi… Ce qui te passe par la tête… Tout ce que tu veux, du moment que ça me fait penser à autre chose que la position dans laquelle on était…

– D'accord… réfléchit-elle. Pour elle aussi c'était dur… Elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer l'effet qu'aurait sa peau contre la sienne… Euh… Tu me montrerais ton… Loup ? Demanda-t-elle en espérant que sa suffirait à lui changer les idées.

– Oui, bien sûr… Quand tu voudras…

– Maintenant ? insista-t-elle.

– Euh… oui, d'accord, si tu y tiens… Mais avant, il faut que je… commença-t-il en regardant tout au tour d'eux, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Ah, là-bas ce sera très bien, dit-il en se levant.

– Où vas-tu ? s'inquiéta Hermione en le regardant se cacher derrière un arbre.

– Et bien… Je ne tiens pas à déchirer ce beau costume… Et je suis sûr qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me déshabiller devant toi…

– Oh, oui, je vois… répondit la Sorcière, faisant taire la vilaine voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que ça ne la dérangerait pas tant que ça…

– Bon, fit-il au bout d'un moment… Tu ne pars pas en courant, hein ?

– Promis !

Un grognement sourd retentit quelques secondes après, la faisant tout de même sursauter. Puis, aussitôt après, elle vit arriver le plus énorme loup qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle se leva à son tour et, subjuguée, avança vers lui. La bête était énorme, les poils brun-roux et les yeux doux. Lentement, Hermione posa sa main sur son encolure, pour le caresser.

– C'est… étrange… Et… Plutôt impressionnant… Mais tu es magnifique…

Le loup poussa un léger grognement, qui ressemblait d'avantage à un ronronnement quand la Sorcière vint poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Puis, se reculant, le regard malicieux, elle lui donna un petit bisou sur la truffe.

– Tu reviens, maintenant ?

Il s'éloigna et repartit derrière l'arbre où l'attendaient ses vêtements. Deux minutes après, il revint à ses côtés :

– Alors ? Tu n'as pas eu peur ?

– Et bien… Je savais que c'était toi, alors… non. Mais je t'avoue que si je t'avais croisé dans d'autres circonstances, tu m'aurais sans doute flanqué la trouille de ma vie !

– Mais tu aurais bien vite remarqué que je ne te voulais pas de mal !

– Peut-être… Mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais attendu que tu me le montres !

L'embrassant à nouveau, il soupira.

– Je vais devoir te ramener vers tes parents avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent…

– Tu as sans doute raison… admit-elle avec tristesse. Elle était bien, seule avec lui. Et il remarqua son abattement.

– Mon Ange… Je ne te quitte pas. Tant que tu voudras de moi à tes côtés, je resterai. Scellant sa promesse d'un baiser plein d'amour, il la serra dans ses bras.

Ils rejoignirent la fête, le cœur léger et des rêves plein la tête.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

La suite arrive dès que possible...

à bientôt !


	9. Chap 9 - Nouvelle vie

Bonjour à tous et toutes...

Enfin... s'il y a encore des lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire !

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite d'Imprégnation, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Il s'est passé récemment de très grands bouleversements dans ma vie, qui font que, premièrement, j'ai perdu un peu le goût d'écrire et donc, l'inspiration, et deuxièmement, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi...

Donc, je vous poste ce neuvième chapitre, sans trop savoir quand je pourrai poster le suivant. J'écris en parallèle une Dramione ("A prendre ou à laisser") que certains suivent déjà, et je suis pour le moment un peu plus inspirée que pour celle-ci...

Mais je vous rassure : 1) j'ai tout de même encore au moins 5 chapitres d'avance (dont plusieurs lemon ^.^)

2) je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic ! Déjà, ce n'est pas mon genre de ne pas finir une histoire (même si je mets du temps à l'écrire !) et en plus, je l'aime trop pour l'abandonner !

Voilà.

J'espère que vous suivrez toujours cette histoire et me pardonnerez pour mon retard.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 - <strong>**Nouvelle vie**

Voilà, ils y étaient… C'était le moment de dire adieu à Bella. Tout le monde était rassemblé devant la maison pour saluer les jeunes mariés avant qu'ils ne partent en voyage de noce… Les Cullen avaient bien fait les choses : Bella ignorait totalement où son nouveau mari l'embarquait… et par la force des choses, Jacob aussi.

Cette situation lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, et il avait du mal à rester de marbre, même là, debout aux côtés de Sam, avec Hermione qui lui tenait le bras.

Bella était montée quelques minutes plus tôt pour se changer, alors qu'Edward était allé chercher la voiture.

– Tu devrais aller lui dire au revoir… lui chuchota Hermione à l'oreille.

– Non… ça va aller. Il lui sourit et posa sa main sur celle qui lui tenait le bras.

– Tu sais bien que non, ça n'ira pas… Tu en as besoin… Vas-y, je te dis… Tu as des choses à lui dire avant qu'elle s'en aille… Cela te fera du bien, et à elle aussi… Elle a besoin de toi…

Jacob la regarda et caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

– Je t'aime, déclara-t-il avec adoration. Puis, prenant son visage en coupe, il lui donna un rapide mais profond baiser, et monta rejoindre Bella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Toc, toc, toc.

– Entrez… fit la voix étrangement tremblotante de Bella. Oh, Jake ! s'écria-t-elle alors que son ami entrait dans la chambre où elle était assise sur le lit.

– Hey ! Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? s'exclama-t-il abasourdi alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras, en larmes.

– Oh, Jake, je suis tellement désolée !

– Mais de quoi ?

– De ce que je te fais endurer ! Je sais que tu m'en veux terriblement ! Je sais que ça te rends malade de savoir qu'Edward va me transformer… Mais je veux que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui… Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, non plus… Je ne veux pas que l'on se quitte fâché !

– Hey, là, calme-toi… Déjà tu vas commencer par arrêter de pleurer… C'est sensé être le plus beau jour de ta vie, je te rappelle… Ensuite, viens t'asseoir, nous allons discuter.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et rejoignit Jacob sur le lit. Celui-ci passa un bras réconfortant et amical – il fut heureux de le constater – autour de ses épaules et, pendant qu'il la berçait, reprit la parole :

– C'est moi qui te dois des excuses, Bella… J'ai enfin compris ce que j'ai mis trop longtemps à voir… C'est mon Imprégnation d'Hermione qui m'a ouvert les yeux… Il était temps, tu me diras… Bella pouffa, et il continua. J'ai enfin compris que tu n'étais pas pour moi… Et je peux réellement comprendre, maintenant ce que ça fait de ne pas pouvoir envisager la vie sans la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde… Et je pensais vraiment que cette personne, c'était toi… J'ai réalisé que je me trompais.

– Alors, tu n'es plus amoureux de moi ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

– Non, la rassura-t-il. J'aime Hermione, profondément. Et je me rends compte que cet amour est totalement différent de celui que j'éprouvais pour toi… Mais désormais, les choses ont changé entre nous… Tu resteras ma meilleure amie, et je t'aimerai toujours, même quand tu seras transformée... Il ne peut pas en être autrement… Sauf que, maintenant, cet amour est le bon. L'équilibre est enfin rétabli…

– Oh, Jake, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse d'entendre ça ! Alors, tout ira vraiment bien entre nous ? Je veux dire, on pourra continuer à se voir ?

– Et bien, oui… De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment on ne pourrait plus se voir, étant donné que je vais passer le plus clair de mon temps avec ta cousine !

– C'est vrai ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

– Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit… heu… Je suppose que tu es au courant…

– Qu'elle est une sorcière, oui ! C'est incroyable ! Je l'ai appris le premier jour où elle est arrivée ici, et que je lui ai présenté les Cullen : elle a tout de suite deviné ce qu'ils étaient et a même lancé un sort sur Edward ! rigola-t-elle.

– Sérieux ?! s'exclama Jacob, hilare. J'aurai adoré voir ça !

– Et tu verrais comment se comportent Jasper et Emmett quand elle est là ! On ne les tient plus ! De vrais gosses à tout le temps lui demander des tours de magie !

– Ils ont l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, grinça-t-il.

– Dis donc, Jacob Black, ne serais-tu pas un peu jaloux, par hasard ?

– Oui, bon, ok… Mais, toi, tu es en retard… dit-il en passant.

– Oh, mon Dieu ! Tu as raison ! Et je ne suis pas prête !

Elle se leva en vitesse et courut se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage pour faire disparaître toutes traces de larmes. Il rigola devant son air tout à coup empressé, et, la saluant, il quitta la chambre pour la laisser se préparer.

Alors que Bella faisait des allers-retours incessants d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, Jacob arriva en bas. Il chercha à rejoindre Hermione dont il avait perdu la trace… Il scruta attentivement les alentours et la trouva un peu plus loin, en compagnie de ses parents, apparemment en grande discussion…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione regarda partir Jacob, avec encore le goût sucré de ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Elle savait qu'il avait eut peur de la blesser en allant voir Bella. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait insisté. Elle savait qu'il en avait besoin, et que Bella aussi… Elle savait que sa cousine faisait partie de sa vie… Et elle ne voulait en aucun cas empêcher ça !

Elle se retourna pour chercher ses parents. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à leur raconter… Elle les vit, un peu plus loin, discutant avec Carlisle et Esmée. Sa mère, qui se voulait discrète, n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans sa direction. Hermione en était persuadée, elle avait vu Jacob l'embrasser…

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle leur parle…

– Papa, maman… dit-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

– Ma Mimine ! Où étais-tu donc passée ? s'enquit Jack en souriant malicieusement. Pas de doute, ils savaient quelque chose !

– Il faudrait que je vous parle…

– Oui, je pense que ce serait une excellente idée, confirma Maggie, en lançant un regard à son mari dont le sourire faisait trois fois le tour de la tête.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, estimant que le départ de Bella n'arriverait pas avant de longues minutes. Et s'assirent à une table contenant les vestiges du repas du mariage.

– Alors, ma Chérie, entama sa mère. Je suppose que tu vas nous parler de… Jacob ?

– Euh, oui…

– Et donc, continua Jack, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous. N'est-ce pas ?

Comme elle aimait ses parents ! Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, et aux petits soins pour elle…

Déjà, quand elle avait appris, à onze ans, qu'elle était une Sorcière, et qu'elle avait eu peur qu'ils la prennent pour un monstre. Ils s'étaient tout de suite montrés très fiers d'elle et de ses pouvoirs, répétant à tout bout de champ quelle petite fille extraordinaire elle était.

À chaque fois qu'elle rentrait de Poudlard pour les vacances, ils étaient avides de savoir tout ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école, déplorant seulement le fait qu'elle ne puisse leur faire une démonstration de ses talents en regard de la loi sur les Sorciers du Premier Cycle !

Ils avaient accueilli Harry et Ron comme elle l'avait été chez les Weasley, et ils adoraient expliquer à Arthur le fonctionnement de tel ou tel objet Moldu.

Ils avaient assisté à la montée en puissance des Forces du Mal, par le biais de ce que leur racontait leur fille, et avaient malgré tout accepté, impuissants et fous d'inquiétude pour elle, de fuir l'Angleterre où ils étaient en danger et de venir se cacher à Forks.

Ils avaient toujours été derrière elle, quelles que soient ses décisions. Elle n'était donc pas étonnée qu'ils réagissent de la sorte quand elle voulut leur parler de Jacob.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle confirma leurs dires :

– Oui, il s'est en effet passé quelque chose entre Jacob et moi… Mais il va falloir que vous gardiez l'esprit ouvert… annonça-t-elle mystérieusement.

– Tu parles à des parents dont la fille unique possède des pouvoirs magiques, je te rappelle, railla Jack, le sourire narquois tandis que Maggie levait les yeux au ciel.

– Et tu sais très bien que nous sommes capables de garder un secret… Nous te l'avons déjà prouvé, ma chérie… rajouta sa mère.

– D'accord… Alors, pour faire simple, Jacob est une sorte de… Loup-Garou ? expliqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux, attendant à tout moment les hurlements horrifiés de ses parents. Elle détestait cette idée, mais elle n'hésiterait pas à avoir recours à un léger sortilège d'Amnésie, si besoin. Ils avaient beau avoir l'esprit ouvert, il n'empêche que s'ils la croyaient en danger, ils n'hésiteraient pas à employer les grands moyens !

– Ok… souffla Maggie. Je veux juste savoir si tu es en danger…

– Non ! Il n'est pas comme le Professeur Lupin ! les rassura-t-elle immédiatement.

– Pas de morsure ? demanda Jack.

– Non.

– Ni de transformation en rapport à la pleine lune ?

– Non…

– Et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de transformer votre fille en bête sanguinaire… fit une voix narquoise derrière eux, les faisant sursauter tous les trois.

– Jacob ! s'écria Hermione en se levant tout d'un coup. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait prendre le fait qu'elle ait raconté sa condition à ses parents. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé l'autorisation.

– Et si tu t'asseyais avec nous, jeune homme, proposa Jack.

– Avec plaisir, Doc… Et il prit place au côté d'Hermione, lui prenant la main sous la table et entrelaçant leurs doigts pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Avant que vous ne sautiez sur les mauvaises conclusions, je voudrai d'abord vous assurer qu'Hermione ne risque absolument rien avec moi…

– Oh ! Alors ça, mon garçon ! s'esclaffa Maggie tout à fait à son aise, notre fille sait très bien se défendre toute seule !

– C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet… glissa-t-il en coulant un regard vers la jeune fille qui rougit aussitôt.

– Bien… Elle t'a donc parlé de sa… condition, remarqua Jack. Et visiblement, tu es toi aussi porteur d'un Secret…

– Que je vous demanderai de ne pas ébruiter, si vous le voulez bien…

– Nous pouvons comprendre pourquoi.

– Donc, revenons-en à ce dont tu voulais nous parler, ma Chérie.

– Très bien… répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. Puis, d'un coup d'œil à Jacob, elle lui demanda l'autorisation, qu'il lui accorda d'un signe de tête. Jacob, tout comme certains Quileutes de la Réserve, est donc une sorte de Loup-Garou et, je suis en quelque sorte son… âme sœur ? tenta-t-elle, faute de meilleure explication. Encore une fois, l'Indien acquiesça, pour confirmer.

– Et bien ! Rien que ça ?!

– C'est un truc de Loup, tempéra Jake d'un geste de la main. Les Esprits Guerriers nous désignent une compagne, qui nous aide à garder notre équilibre, en quelque sorte… et à nous rendre plus forts. Enfin… En tout cas, c'est ce qui s'est passé cet après midi quand je suis venu vous chercher chez vous… C'est pour cette raison qu'Hermione est tombée par terre. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce qu'i savoir, c'est qu'Hermione et moi sommes inséparables, désormais… Et… pour toujours.

– Oh, d'accord, je vois… s'exclama Maggie, radieuse, avec un regard appuyé vers son mari.

– Je suis heureux que ma fille ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi, Jacob. Nous te connaissons bien et savons que tu te conduiras parfaitement bien avec elle. Vous avez notre bénédiction…

– Merci Jack, Maggie. Je saurai m'en montrer digne. Je vous le promets. Puis, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à maintenant, il porta la main d'Hermione à ses lèvres en lui souriant.

Des acclamations les firent se retourner et ils se levèrent en direction de l'entrée de la villa où Edward et Bella s'apprêtaient à partir.

– Allons-y, ordonna Hermione, je ne voudrais pas les rater !

Et ils se précipitèrent vers les jeunes mariés qui étaient déjà assaillis par des embrassades et câlins en tout genre. Alors que Bella et Edward arrivaient à leur hauteur, Jacob passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione qui affichait un sourire à couper le souffle.

– Amusez-vous bien les amoureux ! lança Hermione en les embrassant joyeusement.

– Merci et… vous aussi, répondit Edward en voyant la position du bras de Jacob.

– Pas de problème… affirma Jake.

– Edward, l'interpella discrètement la Sorcière. J'ai mis des Sucettes parfumées au sang dans la valise de Bella, au cas où tu ne pourrais pas chasser là où vous allez…

– Oh, merci, Hermy ! Cette fille est un vrai trésor déclara-t-il en regardant Jacob qui grimaçait en imaginant le goût que pourraient avoir ce genre de friandise, elle pense vraiment à tout !

– Oh, oui, c'en est un ! confirma-t-il en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou, qui la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

– Au revoir à tous ! crièrent enfin les jeunes mariés en montant dans la voiture.

Puis, dans un grand tintamarre de vieilles casseroles et boites de conserves, Edward démarra et emmena sa femme…

Alors que, petit à petit, les invités se rapprochaient de leurs véhicules pour rentrer chez eux, Jacob eut un petit pincement au cœur. La prochaine fois qu'il reverrait Bella, d'ici un mois, elle aurait des yeux rouges flamboyants et la peau aussi froide et dure que celle de son mari.

Enfin… si celui-ci avait assez de retenue pour ne pas la vider littéralement de tout son sang…

– Tout se passera bien, le rassura Hermione comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Ne t'inquiète pas… Edward l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal. Et puis je lui ai donné assez de sucettes pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème…

Jacob resserra son étreinte autour d'elle… Oui, il pouvait avoir confiance en l'avenir… Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée et qu'elle faisait partie de son existence, il pouvait dire adieu à son ancienne vie, et tendre les bras à la nouvelle.

Doucement, il la retourna pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui et il plongea dans ses yeux noisette. Puis prenant son visage en coupe, il murmura :

– Non, je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'inquiéter, désormais. Tu es là, avec moi… Alors, oui, tu as raison, tout ira bien.

Elle lui sourit, puis, agrippant le col de sa chemise pour qu'il se penche vers elle, Hermione posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Oui, l'avenir promettait d'être très intéressant…

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre...<p>

Le suivant arrivera dans quelques temps, mais j'ignore quand pour le moment.

Mais je vous annonce déjà le lemon tant attendu...

Patience donc,

bisous et à bientôt !


	10. Chap 10 - Harmonie

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

**Tout d'abord, désolée pour cette si longue attente, mais je suis en train de déménager, et du coup, très peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture... Mais rassurez-vous, je tiens autant que vous à connaitre la fin de cette histoire lol.**

**D'autant plus que je vous réserve pas mal de surprises ^^.**

**Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, et aussi pour me faire pardonner, vous trouverez un petit citron... assez acidulé...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 – <span>Harmonie<span>**

.

.

– Hermione, ma chérie, te voilà, fit Maggie en arrivant à côté de sa fille qui discutait avec Jacob.

Tous les invités du mariage étaient partis. Seuls les Cullen, Charlie et les Granger étaient encore dans le jardin.

– Que se passe-t-il, maman ?

– Rien de grave… Ton père et moi allons raccompagner Charlie chez lui, avec sa voiture. Il n'est pas très bien. Renée et Phil viennent avec nous. Il a besoin de soutien moral.

– Oh… Tu veux que je vienne ? proposa Hermione, pleine de compassion.

– Non, non, ma chérie… Ne t'inquiète pas.

– Mais…

– Tout ira bien, je te dis… Et puis regarde-toi, tu es morte de fatigue… Tu dors debout. Nous allons rentrer sûrement très tard. Jacob, pourrais-tu la ramener à la maison ?

– Oui, bien sûr… Pas de problème. Mais vous, comment rentrerez-vous ?

– Phil et Renée nous raccompagneront… Mais c'est gentil d'y penser.

– Tu es sûre qu'il ira bien ? demanda Hermione en risquant un œil vers son oncle dont Carlisle tapotait le dos.

– Oui… Il s'en remettra…

– Très bien, bonne nuit alors… salua Hermione en embrassant sa mère.

– Bonne nuit ma chérie. Et encore merci, Jacob.

– C'est un plaisir…

Ils regardèrent Maggie rejoindre le groupuscule qui entourait un Charlie à la limite de la dépression, puis main dans la main, prirent la direction de la voiture de Jacob.

– Tes parents sont heureux pour nous, lança le Quileute après avoir démarré.

– Oui… Je ne pensais pas qu'ils le prendraient aussi bien…

Hermione frissonna.

– Tu as froid ?

– Un peu… avoua-t-elle en frottant ses bras nus.

– Viens, proposa-t-il en lui ouvrant un bras pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Il referma son bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Elle soupira de bien être à son contact. Elle était bien, là. Elle avait chaud, elle sentait le cœur de Jacob battre sous son oreille qu'elle avait collée contre son torse. Il avait allumé la radio en sourdine, qui passait une chanson douce.

Elle sentait la fatigue la gagner. Même si elle voulait profiter de son Loup le plus longtemps possible, elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas contre le sommeil. Cette journée avait été forte en émotions. Et elle se sentait épuisée.

Elle était bercée par les battements du cœur de Jacob et par la chanson, qu'elle l'entendait fredonner doucement. De temps en temps, il déposait un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle était tellement bien qu'elle ne se sentit pas sombrer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jacob tentait de rester concentré sur la route. Chose quasi impossible depuis qu'il avait eut la brillante idée de proposer à Hermione de venir se réchauffer contre lui. La demoiselle, non contente de coller son corps contre le sien, avait enroulé un de ses bras autour de lui.

Et là, ça n'allait plus du tout : il sentait ses formes féminines se presser contre son torse, et il eut encore plus chaud. Sa main – celle qui n'était pas posée sur la hanche d'Hermione – se crispa sur le volant.

Ses cheveux, dont elle avait défait le chignon un peu plus tôt, les laissant tomber en cascade sur ses épaules, lui chatouillaient agréablement le menton, et il ne put s'empêcher de respirer leur odeur fruitée à plein nez. Ses lèvres étaient juste à la bonne hauteur pour y déposer un baiser, ce qu'il ne se gênait pas de faire.

Il sentait sa respiration devenir plus profonde et plus calme : Hermione s'endormait. Il savait qu'elle était épuisée. Il savait que l'Imprégnation lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie. Lui-même se sentait rincé ! Et pourtant, il avait une meilleure résistance au sommeil qu'elle, de par sa condition de loup.

Il se gara dans l'allée silencieuse et sombre. Elle dormait profondément, et il avait des remords à la réveiller. Aussi, sans aucune peine, il la prit dans ses bras et descendit de la voiture. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clé. On était à La Push. Personne ne fermait sa maison. Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, ici… Et les Granger savaient que jamais personne à la Réserve ne viendrait leur causer du tort !

Allumant la maison au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il monta les escaliers, sa compagne toujours endormie dans les bras. Agissant par instinct – il réfléchirait à ce détail plus tard – il trouva directement sa chambre. D'une légère poussée du genou, il ouvrit la porte et entra, la déposant sur son lit.

– Jacob… reste avec moi… murmura Hermione dans son sommeil alors qu'il allait se relever.

Il ne voulait pas partir, mais appréhendait aussi de rester avec elle cette nuit… Les Granger avaient beau être des gens adorables et savoir dans les grandes lignes ce qu'impliquait leur imprégnation, il ne voulait pas quand même pousser le bouchon trop loin. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils réagiraient si, en rentrant de chez Charlie, ils le trouvaient dans le lit de leur fille !

Aussi décida-t-il de laisser la veilleuse allumée et la porte ouverte, et de s'allonger à côté d'Hermione, par-dessus la couverture, en patientant jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses parents.

– Dors mon ange… Je ne serai jamais loin…

– Je t'aime, Jake…

– Je t'aime aussi mon cœur…

Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et elle soupira dans son sommeil.

Il la regarda dormir un moment, réalisant encore avec peine l'étendue de son bonheur. Elle était si belle, le visage détendu. On aurait vraiment dit un ange, encore avec sa mousseline du mariage – il n'allait tout de même pas la déshabiller, il attendrait qu'elle soit réveillée et en pleine possession de ses moyens pour ça, et dans de meilleures conditions…

Sentant la fatigue arriver à son tour, et refusant de s'endormir, il décida de laisser ses yeux vagabonder autour de lui. Il remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait dans la plus incroyable chambre qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

Tout un pan de mur, à sa droite, était occupé par des étagères contenant ce qui semblait être des centaines de livres, aux titres plus étranges les uns que les autres. Une porte entrouverte se découpait au milieu du mur, et il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une petite salle de bain privée.

Plus loin, un bureau sur lequel était posé ce qui ressemblait à un petit chaudron. Tout autour, et disposés en rang, une dizaine de petites fioles et pots en tout genre, contenant diverses poudres et plantes. Alignés sur un côté, un petit couteau argenté, une longue tige en acier, une louche et un mortier en pierre.

Sur les murs peints dans les tons vert pastel, étaient accrochés des cadres de photos d'une étrangeté hallucinante. La plus grande de toute ressemblait à une photo de classe, sauf que si certaines de ces personnes étaient visiblement en âge d'aller à l'école, les autres avaient dépassé la scolarité depuis longtemps… et même très longtemps, pour certains…

Ce qui retenait l'attention de Jacob, totalement réveillé à présent, était que ces personnes, parmi lesquelles il reconnut Hermione, bougeaient constamment, se rendant visite d'un rang à l'autre, et semblant discuter entre eux, totalement oublieux de l'objectif qui immortalisait le moment. Le Quileute se frotta les yeux, persuadé que sa fatigue lui jouait des tours. Mais quand il regarda de nouveau, il vit que rien n'avait changé… Il observa les autres portraits, et tous bougeaient également. Parmi eux, certaines personnes revenaient souvent : un grand rouquin avec des tâches de rousseur et un petit brun à lunettes et aux yeux verts, par exemple, ou encore une rouquine aux cheveux longs et une blonde, avec des yeux bleus rêveurs et des cheveux platine emmêlés.

Il reconnut d'ailleurs les deux rouquins sur un autre portrait, au milieu d'une petite dizaine de personnes, toutes rousses également. Sûrement un portrait de famille : il compta deux parents, un fille et six garçons dont deux jumeaux dont les visages laissait clairement supposer qu'ils venaient de faire une grosse bêtise…

Jacob regarda à nouveau la belle endormie à côté de lui. Quelle fille mystérieuse le Destin lui avait désigné ! Sa chambre lui convenait parfaitement. Elle était totalement à son image… C'était _son_ monde… Et il voulait en connaître chaque détail…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se réveilla doucement, les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers la fenêtre venaient lui chatouiller le visage. Elle s'étira et s'assit sur son lit. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas en pyjama. Elle portait encore la robe qu'elle avait revêtue pour le mariage de Bella et Edward. Aussitôt après, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en tête.

– Jacob ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant partout autour d'elle.

Il n'était pas là. Toutefois, il y avait une feuille de papier pliée en deux posée sur sa table de chevet. En la dépliant, elle lut :

_Mon ange,_

_J'espère que tu as bien dormi, et que tu n'es pas trop déçue de ne pas me trouver à tes côtés lors de ton réveil._

_J'ai attendu que tes parents rentrent et je suis parti ensuite. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux comme ça… du moins pour l'instant…_

_Je leur ai dit que je viendrai te chercher à 14h00, pour t'emmener en ballade. J'espère que cela te convient._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir, tu me manques déjà._

_Je t'aime,_

_Ton Jacob_

– _Mon_ Jacob… soupira-t-elle, la déception de son absence contrebalancée par l'idée de partir se promener avec lui.

Elle sourit en relisant la lettre qu'il avait écrite pour elle et s'attarda à contempler son écriture. C'était une écriture un peu brouillonne, mais tellement attendrissante. Un peu comme celle de Ron, sans que cela ne lui fasse le même effet… Les lettres étaient arrondies et un peu penchées, et les mots dépourvus de faute.

Repliant la missive, elle la rangea soigneusement dans la petite boite qu'elle gardait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Cette petite boite, agrandie magiquement, était déjà bien fournie. Elle comportait un miroir à double sens, dont le jumeau était en possession de Ginny, une bourse contenant de l'argent sorcier, un petit sac de poudre de Cheminette, son faux Gallion de l'AD, une mini Pensine, un Bézoard, et son Ordre de Merlin Première Classe qu'elle avait obtenu grâce à son statut d'Héroïne de Guerre.

Elle referma le couvercle magiquement et se leva pour aller se laver.

Après sa douche, Hermione descendit dans la cuisine où elle retrouva ses parents attablés devant leur petit déjeuner.

– Bonjour, marmotte ! la salua son père.

– Tu as bien dormi, ma chérie ? demanda sa mère, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

– Bonjour… Oui, j'ai très bien dormi, répondit-elle sans tenir compte de leurs regards inquisiteurs.

– Le contraire m'aurait étonné, remarqua Jack, le nez dans son café. Tu avais un bon chien de garde… Sans mauvais jeu de mot, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter devant le regard de reproche de sa fille.

– En effet… continua Maggie. Il est resté à te veiller jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Ce garçon est vraiment un amour.

– Oui, je sais… admit Hermione en étalant du beurre sur sa tartine. Et il vient me chercher cet après-midi…

– C'est ce que nous avons compris, effectivement…

– Comment va Oncle Charlie ? s'enquit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

– Il ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste le temps qu'il s'habitue à ce que sa _petite_ fille soit devenue une femme mariée…

– Ce qui nous arrivera certainement à nous aussi, renchérit Jack.

– Papa ! s'exaspéra Hermione. Jacob et moi n'en sommes pas encore là !

– Oh, je sais bien… Mais… cela finira bien par arriver…

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone et Hermione en fut ravie. Maggie se leva pour aller répondre et revint deux minutes plus tard, l'air pressé.

– C'était Norman Stenson, il faut se dépêcher, sa femme est sur le point d'accoucher !

Jack se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, ravi, encore une fois de contribuer à aider la communauté.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione avait terminé de manger, ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés de chez M. et Mme Stenson. Elle regardait l'heure avec impatience. Il lui semblait que l'aiguille de la pendule avait reçu un sort de Ralentissement tellement l'heure n'avançait pas.

Elle tenta de s'occuper comme elle le pouvait : elle écrivit une lettre à Ginny et Harry, et une autre à Ron. Elle oublia délibérément de leur parler de Jacob. C'était encore trop tôt, encore plus pour Ron… Elle nettoya la maison de fond en comble à l'aide de quelques sortilèges ménagers enseignés par Molly Weasley et…

Toc, toc, toc…

Enfin !

Elle dévala les marches et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. L'ayant entendue arriver, Jacob lui avait déjà ouvert les bras et Hermione s'y jeta dedans, collant fougueusement sa bouche contre le sienne.

Que c'était bon de retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes et ses bras puissants autour de son corps !

– Hey mon cœur ! la salua-t-il quand elle libéra sa bouche. Tu m'as manqué.

– Dois-je signaler que toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ? Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant pour toute réponse. Alors ? Où m'emmènes-tu ?

– Surprise… répondit-il mystérieusement. Tu es prête ?

– Absolument…

Elle ferma la porte, prit la main que lui tendait Jacob et ils grimpèrent dans sa voiture. Alors qu'ils roulaient, Jacob n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil.

– Tu sais que cette robe te rend encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà ? annonça-t-il tout d'un coup.

– Merci…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment. Elle avait choisi ses vêtements avec soin. Un des nombreux habits offerts par Alice qui avait voulu jouer à la poupée avec elle. Elle portait une robe rose pastel, fermée de haut en bas par des boutons, et qui lui arrivait juste au niveau des genoux. Ses manches courtes lui couvraient à peine les épaules et son décolleté était arrondi et sage.

– Et c'est encore plus vrai quand tu rougies !

Il passa ses doigts sur les rougeurs de ses joues et elle réprima un frisson de plaisir.

– Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi à quelque chose, lui dit-elle pour dissiper sa gêne.

– À quel propos ?

– À propos de tes vêtements quand tu te transformes…

– C'est-à-dire ? insista Jacob, perdu.

– Et bien… Tu es obligé de te déshabiller avant de te transformer, non ? Sinon, tu en fais des confettis… Pas vrai ?

– Exact, rit-il à l'expression qu'elle venait d'employer. C'est pour cela que nous nous baladons très souvent avec un simple short, de manière à avoir le moins de choses à retirer dans ce cas-là. Et nous l'attachons à une ficelle nouée à la cheville.

– D'accord… Et si j'avais trouvé un moyen pour vous éviter tous ces désagréments ?

– Comment ça ? questionna-t-il, une franche curiosité se dessinant sur son visage.

– Un enchantement ? proposa-t-elle, l'air de rien.

– Tu pourrais faire ça ? Elle acquiesça. Vraiment ?! insista-t-il, émerveillé.

– Vraiment, confirma la sorcière.

– Un coup de baguette magique et, hop ?

– Oui, rigola-t-elle, je pense qu'il suffirait de lancer un sort de Régénération Perpétuelle à tes vêtements et ils se recomposeront aussitôt après s'être déchirés… Normalement…

– T'es sérieuse, là ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

– Absolument, annonça Hermione, sûre d'elle.

– Cool !

Ils venaient d'arriver devant ce qui ressemblait au départ d'un minuscule sentier. Jacob se gara et ils descendirent de la voiture. Il mit un petit sac de randonneur sur son dos, et aussitôt après, rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait devant le pilier annonçant le départ du chemin. Sans crier gare, il captura ses lèvres, la faisant gémir de surprise.

– Mmmh… J'ai eu envie de faire ça pendant tout le trajet… Hermione gloussa et rougit furieusement. On essaie ton sortilège ?

– Hum, oui, mais pas ici… Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un nous voit…

– D'accord, tout à l'heure alors. Viens avec moi, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

La jeune fille prit la main tendue avec une joie non dissimulée et suivit le jeune homme. C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent le petit sentier et commencèrent à crapahuter dans les sous-bois. Toutefois, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de marche, Jacob bifurqua sur un petit chemin escarpé, qui les éloignait du sentier de randonnée. Hermione le suivit sans trop se poser de questions, se disant que de toute façon, où qu'il l'emmène, elle s'en fichait bien du moment qu'il restait avec elle.

Une heure après, environ, ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière, toute ronde et entourée par les arbres de la forêt. Hermione la reconnut immédiatement : c'était celle qui était apparue dans son rêve où elle avait vu Jacob. Mais le paysage était encore plus beau en réalité : partout où elle posait les yeux, des petites fleurs jaunes, mauves et blanches parsemaient le sol, recouvert d'un gazon aussi vert qu'un terrain de football.

Elle sourit, émerveillée, et se retourna vers Jacob.

– C'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

– Je voulais te montrer cet endroit, dit-il en lui caressant la joue du revers de la main. Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin d'être seul. Et comme il est loin des chemins de randonnées, il est rare qu'une personne s'aventure par ici. Pas de risque d'être… dérangé…

– Merci, Jake. Cet endroit est extraordinaire.

– Viens…

Il attrapa sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et la mena vers le centre. Là, il s'agenouilla et posa le sac à dos qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir une couverture beige qu'il étala sur le sol, l'invitant à s'allonger. Elle n'hésita pas et, juste avant de la rejoindre sur le plaid, Jacob retira ses vieilles basket et son t-shirt un peu humide de transpiration, se retrouvant torse nu, avec son short en jean troué.

À ce moment là, Hermione eut une vision très claire de la reproduction exacte du rêve qu'elle avait fait, et devina encore plus clairement ce qui allait se passer…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jacob regardait la jeune fille allongée à ses côtés. Elle était belle. Elle avait fermé les yeux, offrant son visage aux rayons du soleil. La brise, légère, caressait sa peau et jouait doucement dans ses boucles brunes. Jamais le Quileute n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi attirant, que les reflets du soleil dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau soyeuse.

Ses yeux, après s'être repus de l'éclat de son visage, descendirent le long de son cou, puis sur ses clavicules, qu'il eut envie de caresser de ses doigts. Mais il avait peur. Il avait peur que le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau ne brise la pureté d'un tel moment.

Mais il voulait la toucher.

Il cueillit un brin d'herbe à côté de lui. La caresse de l'herbe était si subtile, si délicate qu'elle ne risquerait pas, elle, de briser cette quiétude.

Alors, tout doucement, il promena le brin d'herbe sur le visage d'Hermione. Lentement, délicatement, retenant ses gestes et repoussant les pulsions qu'elle faisait naître en lui, alors qu'il remarquait que sa respiration s'était hachée et que les battements de son cœur avaient accéléré. Il essaya de faire abstraction de ses doigts fins qui agrippaient la couverture et de ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait, comme en appel aux siennes.

Jacob continua son exploration, faisant courir la brindille sur ses lèvres pleines, puis sur son menton et enfin descendant le long de son cou, puis passant sur ses clavicules, rêvant d'y promener ses doigts.

Au moment où il approchait le brin d'herbe de l'échancrure de son corsage, il se demanda s'il devait arrêter là et rebrousser chemin vers des contrées plus sages. Mais Hermione décida pour lui : d'une main légère et lente, toujours les yeux fermés et les lèvres mordues, elle défit le premier bouton de sa robe. Alors que Jacob inspirait bruyamment, elle en défit un deuxième, puis, toujours aussi lentement, presque sensuellement, un troisième, lui offrant une vue imprenable et parfaitement tentante sur son décolleté.

L'invitation ne pouvait être plus explicite. Et Jacob eut toutes les peines du monde à combattre ses pulsions animales, celles qui lui ordonnaient littéralement de se jeter voracement sur elle. Cette fille faisait naître en lui des désirs jusque-là inconnus. Même lorsqu'il se croyait amoureux de Bella, il n'éprouvait pas un désir aussi puissant, aussi sauvage, aussi animal. Avec Hermione, c'était comme si son loup demandait à ressortir à tout bout de champ. Mais il refusait de le laisser prendre le dessus. Du moins, pour le moment. Il voulait être doux, pour leur première fois. Plus tard, pensa-t-il, quand leur relation sera un peu plus évoluée, peut-être, alors, il laisserait sortir la Bête…

Mais là, tout de suite, la douceur, la pureté, la tendresse étaient de mise. Et il n'avait pas envie d'autre chose, si ce n'était de poser enfin ses mains sur cette Déesse allongée à ses côtés, qui s'offrait aveuglément à ses caresses.

Alors, doucement, il posa la pulpe de ses doigts, en un toucher aussi léger que la brise, sur ce cou si gracile et charmeur. La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra encore d'avantage, de même que son cœur, et un minuscule gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tentantes.

Si tentantes…

Il n'y résista plus.

Lentement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et Hermione soupira, comme en soulagement d'une trop longue attente. Très vite, leurs langues se trouvèrent. Les doigts de Jacob traçaient des arabesques imaginaires sur sa gorge et ceux d'Hermione, relâchant la couverture, vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux noirs, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, il en aurait été incapable, tant le baiser, langoureux au début, se fit plus passionné.

Bientôt, pourtant, ils durent séparer leurs lèvres avides pour respirer, tant ils étaient essoufflés par leur passion dévorante. Mais Jacob refusa de détacher sa bouche de cette peau qui l'électrisait de la tête aux pieds. Alors, il descendit dans son cou, lui arrachant des soupirs de plus en plus nombreux.

Elle était délectable. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait la goûter. Très vite, en plus de ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents se joignirent à la partie, léchant, suçotant, mordillant… Laissant des petites marques rougies qui traçaient le chemin de son cou vers ses seins.

Hermione crispait ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux, appuyant sans s'en rendre compte son visage sur sa poitrine. Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Jacob, lui rappelant que la Bête n'était pas loin… Il devait la calmer. Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? En avait-_elle_ envie ? Non, c'est trop tôt, se martela-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre. Une autre fois… Tu sortiras une autre fois… lui promit-il alors que son Loup retournait difficilement à sa place.

Jacob, toujours appuyé sur son coude, parsemait désormais le haut des seins d'Hermione de baisers de plus en plus appuyés, lui arrachant des gémissements. Il gronda lorsqu'il sentit sa main descendre depuis ses cheveux jusqu'à son cou, puis caresser son torse, lentement, de haut en bas, s'arrêtant par moment sur ses pectoraux pour en taquiner les pointes, puis descendant encore pour suivre la ligne de duvet fin qui partait de sous son nombril jusqu'au-dessous de son short.

Il ne répondrait plus de rien, si elle continuait comme ça. Il était persuadé qu'elle était très consciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il était sûr qu'elle sentait son érection contre sa cuisse. D'ailleurs, n'était-elle pas en train de frotter doucement cette dernière contre sa bosse de plus en plus proéminente ?

De nouveau, le Loup gronda, et sa grande main, qui jusque là était sagement posée sur son ventre, la caressant par-dessus les boutons, descendit jusque sur sa cuisse, remontant lentement le tissus de la robe…

Vite, il devait dire ou faire quelque chose pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il était encore capable de canaliser la Bête pour encore un moment. Avant de ne plus savoir où il en était. Et la jeune Sorcière ne l'aidait pas : elle faisait courir ses doigts le long de la ceinture de son short, comme si elle hésitait entre les remonter vers son torse ou bien les passer sous le tissu.

Sa main à lui n'hésita pas. Elle passa directement sous la robe, caressant sa cuisse qu'elle découvrit douce et ferme. La Bête allait sortir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes, maintenant. Et il allait sauvagement se jeter sur cette fille belle et pure, et gâcher ce moment de tendresse. Il ne voulait pas… Pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas comment elle réagirait. Il devait dire quelque chose pour qu'elle comprenne, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que les pulsions animales qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer ne sortent hors de lui. Qu'elle comprenne que même si une Bête sauvage lui sautait voracement dessus, c'était tout de même lui, Jacob, _son_ Jacob pour l'éternité. Et que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal…

Alors il releva son visage de son corsage, dont la peau, rougie par ses morsures et ses baisers, appelait à d'avantage de caresses. Il la regarda dans les yeux, dont les pupilles dilatées de désir faisaient écho aux siennes.

– Je t'aime, Hermione, plus que ma propre vie, déclara le jeune homme en continuant ses caresses, sa main remontant vers le haut de sa cuisse.

– Je t'aime aussi, Jacob, répondit-elle alors que la main douce et aventureuse se rapprochait de plus en plus de son intimité. Et j'ai tellement envie de toi… avoua-t-elle, rougissant furieusement dès qu'elle se rendit compte de son aveu.

Aussitôt après, les barrières de Jacob s'effondrèrent une à une. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, la Bête ne se montra pas. Elle resta tapie au fond de lui. Elle avait compris que son moment viendrait, et elle savait se montrer patiente. Ce devait être un effet de l'imprégnation. La Bête ne voulait pas blesser la Belle. Et la Bête avait senti la pureté de sa Belle. Hermione était intacte, et c'est Jacob, intact lui aussi, qui devait en avoir la primeur. Tout devait se faire avec douceur et tendresse. Le Loup était trop sauvage…

– Moi aussi, j'ai tellement envie de toi…

Et, sans réfléchir d'avantage, il se jeta sur ses lèvres, qu'il dévora avec passion. Avec une force qui lui vint d'elle ne savait où, Hermione réussit à faire basculer son Indien sur le dos, et elle se retrouva allongée sur lui, lui la serrant contre son torse. Leur baiser devint frénétique et les grandes mains se plaquèrent sur son dos et ses fesses, pour la presser d'avantage contre lui. D'un même mouvement, ils commencèrent à frotter leurs intimités l'une contre l'autre, gémissant de concert.

Jacob n'en pouvait plus. Encore une fois, il voulait la goûter. Il voulait poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur sa peau, il souhaitait laisser glisser sa langue partout sur son corps. D'un coup de rein qui la fit gémir fortement, il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, placé entre ses cuisses dénudées par la robe qui était remontée pendant le mouvement. Il lâcha sa bouche et descendit ses lèvres brûlantes dans son cou, encore rougi, et sans hésiter, les posa sur ses seins. Cette fois, il fut plus audacieux. Ses doigts, tremblants de désir pour elle, et d'appréhension, il fallait bien l'avouer, défirent un à un les boutons de la robe, jusqu'au dernier. Il osa se reculer un peu pour l'admirer.

Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix, la gorge sèche. Elle était magnifique, en sous-vêtements. Ils étaient sages, du même rose pastel que sa robe, en coton avec de petits motifs en dentelle d'une teinte légèrement plus foncée.

S'asseyant sur ses talons, alors qu'il était calé entre ses cuisses ouvertes, il passa un bras dans son dos, pour la relever vers lui. Reprenant voracement ses lèvres, il la délesta de sa robe qui retomba sur la couverture. Caressant son dos, il détacha également son soutien gorge, qui rejoignit la robe.

Jacob attrapa Hermione par la taille et la fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, face à lui, torse contre torse. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux au contact des seins contre les pectoraux. Et les caresses repartirent de plus belle.

Hermione, qui était restée plus que passive ces dernières minutes, le laissant découvrir son corps comme il l'entendait, décida qu'elle avait assez attendu, et qu'elle aussi voulait découvrir ce corps, goûter cette peau caramel foncé si attirante.

Lâchant sa bouche, et n'ayant cure de son grognement de frustration, elle descendit à son tour ses lèvres dans son cou, suçant, léchant et mordillant, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. En même temps, ses mains parcouraient sans relâche ce torse ferme dont les muscles roulaient sous ses doigts.

Lentement, un de ses mains s'aventura plus bas, rencontrant une nouvelle fois ce duvet fin qui semblait se perdre sous son short, comme une invitation à suivre le chemin tracé vers son désir.

Elle décida de le suivre. Les mains tremblantes, elle défit le premier bouton de sa braguette, qui était gonflée par son érection plus que conséquente. Elle sentit Jacob se tendre un instant, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, ouvrant les autres boutons, et le sentant se détendre. Même si elle n'avait strictement aucune expérience en la matière, elle devina aisément qu'il ne devait pas être des plus confortables, serré dans son short. Elle attendit un instant qu'il reprenne ses caresses dans son dos et sur ses fesses, qu'il avait stoppé quand elle avait ouvert son vêtement. Puis, lentement, en enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'elle rougissait, passa ses doigts timides par-dessus son boxer.

Un sifflement échappa à Jacob en réponse à son toucher, ce qui l'encouragea d'avantage. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose, mais elle se sentait audacieuse. Et le fait de connaître les détails de l'Imprégnation l'aidait beaucoup. Après tout, elle lui était destinée et donc, ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre. Et l'amour qu'il lui portait n'avait d'égal que celui qu'elle lui portait à lui. Alors, naturellement, ses doigts inquisiteurs passèrent la barrière du tissu et vinrent caresser la peau tendre et douce de ce sexe encore inconnu, qu'elle découvrait dur et chaud, et qui semblait grossir et durcir encore d'avantage sous ses doigts.

Jacob n'en pouvait plus. Il allait devenir complètement cinglé si elle continuait comme ça ! Il sentait ses doigts fins parcourir sa hampe dressée de haut en bas. Sa respiration était hachée et il ressentait des décharges électriques partout dans son corps. Son bas ventre lui faisait mal tellement son excitation le tiraillait et il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce traitement.

Aussi, il décida qu'elle avait assez joué et que c'était à son tour de la découvrir. Il la rallongea sur la couverture et accompagna son mouvement en s'allongeant sur elle, il retira ses mains de son boxer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et noua ses doigts aux siens.

– C'est mon tour, maintenant, expliqua-t-il devant son regard interrogateur, alors qu'il se débarrassait de son short, gardant son boxer qui ne cachait plus rien de son excitation.

Et il repartit à l'assaut de sa peau avec sa bouche. Très vite, sa langue rencontra les deux pointes rosées et durcies par le désir. Il les aspira et les mordilla tour à tour, pinçant doucement l'autre entre son pouce et son index, la faisant se tortiller sous lui en gémissant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit sa descente, passant sa langue sur son ventre plat, puis dans son nombril autour duquel il s'attarda quelques secondes supplémentaires. Plus il descendait, plus son odorat surdéveloppée sentait le parfum de son excitation. Une fragrance qui l'attirait inexorablement.

Doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer, et aussi pour faire durer la plaisir, il passa ses pouces de chaque côté de ses hanches, et fit lentement descendre le sous-vêtement rose.

Ici, l'odeur de son excitation était la plus forte, et il ne put y résister. Reprenant ses baisers sur le bas de son ventre, il descendit ses lèvres qu'il posa sur son intimité, la faisant gémir bruyamment.

D'un coup de langue, il trouva son clitoris, qu'il entreprit de titiller avec application, la faisant crier par moment. Elle se tortillait de plus en plus, et gémissait des mots incompréhensibles.

Ses hanches finirent par bouger d'elles-mêmes face à la douce torture qu'il lui faisait subir et il devina qu'elle avait besoin de plus… Alors, doucement, il passa un doigt dans ses plis, plusieurs fois, de haut en bas, la faisant gémir et se tordre d'avantage. Puis, il enfonça son doigt en elle, toujours aussi lentement. Remarquant à quel point elle était chaude et humide, mais aussi serrée… Très serrée… Si serrée qu'il se demandait comment lui, arriverait à entrer en elle sans lui faire trop mal.

Après quelques lents va-et-vient de son doigt, où elle se tortillait de plus en plus, il décida d'accélérer un peu ses mouvements, supposant qu'elle aurait moins mal s'il lui donnait un orgasme avant…

Il rajouta un deuxième doigt quand il sentit qu'elle appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait. Preuve en était de sa tête qu'elle secouait de gauche à droite, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte qui cherchait à happer de l'air par n'importe quel moyen et ses doigts qui agrippaient la couverture avec force.

Il la sentait se resserrer autour de ses doigts, et la chaleur et l'humidité augmenter dans son intimité. Il augmenta encore sa cadence et redoubla de vigueur sur son clitoris, qu'il suçait avidement. Soudain, elle cria et se cambra, tous ses muscles tétanisés, en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Jacob retira ses doigts, fier de lui et remonta jusqu'à son visage. Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Elle l'attrapa par la nuque et dévora sa bouche, découvrant son propre goût sur ses lèvres chaudes. D'une main, elle fit descendre son boxer et attrapa à pleine main sa virilité douloureusement tendue, le faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Elle amorça des mouvements de va-et-vient qui le firent grogner en fermant les yeux.

Mais il dût l'arrêter. Se débarrassant de la seule barrière qui les séparait encore, il se positionna à son entrée, et, la regardant dans les yeux tout en s'appuyant sur ses mains pour contrôler sa poussée, il entra doucement en elle, centimètre par centimètre.

Elle souffla pour se détendre alors qu'il butait contre la barrière de sa virginité. Il hésita un instant, puis, alors qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de ses hanches et qu'elle appuyait légèrement sur ses fesses, il donna un coup de rein et s'enfonça complètement en elle. Elle grimaça et il captura sa bouche pour se faire pardonner. Il attendit quelques minutes qu'elle soit enfin détendue, puis amorça quelques mouvements très lents, de sorte qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hermione recommença à gémir et à accompagner ses va-et-vient de ses hanches, que Jacob s'autorisa à se détendre à son tour. Il accéléra alors ses coups de rein, se délectant de sa chaleur et de sa douceur.

Leurs gémissements, étouffés dans leurs baisers se firent plus bruyants. Et ils durent relâcher leurs lèvres pour trouver de l'air. Hermione criait presque, maintenant, et Jacob avait fermé les yeux, se concentrant sur leur plaisir.

Il était à Avalon. Hermione était son Paradis, son Eden enfin retrouvé après toute une vie de torture. Une vague d'amour pur le prit soudain, alors qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de l'aimer plus encore.

Il approfondit ses coups de reins et elle cria pour de bon, cette fois. Il n'allait plus tenir encore longtemps. Il passa un bras dans son dos et la plaqua brutalement contre lui, en accélérant ses mouvements. Le changement de position faisait qu'à chaque va-et-vient, il frottait son clitoris, la faisant crier encore plus fort.

Enfin, elle s'arqua en hurlant, le serrant fort contre elle, et sa jouissance entraîna celle de Jacob qui se déversa en elle en grognant.

Repus, épuisés et ivres de plaisir, ils s'effondrèrent sur la couverture, Jacob roulant sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser. Seuls leurs souffles bruyants et erratiques brisaient le silence qui les enveloppait.

Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse de Jacob et lui, emprisonna possessivement sa taille, attendant tous les deux que leurs pulsations se calment.

– Je t'aime, déclara Jacob au bout d'un moment.

– Moi aussi Jake.

Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts, regardant le soleil qui déclinait dans le ciel, sonnant la fin de cette exceptionnelle journée.

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit interlude ^^<p>

à très bientôt


End file.
